Los Card Captors en 1899
by Yuri Kanbara
Summary: Las cosas se ponen raras! ¿Henry y Azura hablando de Play Boy T.V? ¿Skinner corrigiendo a Nemo en matemáticas?...
1. El Portal Del Tiempo

¡Hola! Este fanfic lo escribo para todas las personas que les gusta Henry Jekyl y sobre todo cuando hace pareja con Mina Harker

Algunas anotaciones especiales son:

(N/A: notas de la autora)

(N/Y: notas de Yuri)

"dialogo"

"_pensamiento"_

Muy bien vamos a empezar con este fanfic que se llama "Viaje a 1899"

Era un frío día de invierno en Tomoeda, al ser vísperas navideñas se había organizado una bella feria en el Templo y la mayoría de los habitantes de Tomoeda se encontraban en aquel lugar, con sus amigos, hermanos, padres, familias e inclusive con sus parejas, y una de ella conocida por la mayoría de los lectores se encontraba caminando por las orillas del lago en el que se podía ver perfectamente el reflejo de la Luna llena un muy romántico paisaje.

"Es muy bello ¿cierto?" pregunto una joven de ojos verde esmeralda a su acompañante un chico de ojos avellana bastante atractivo ambos como de unos 20 años

"Así es pequeña Sakura" le contesto Syaoran a Sakura, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. "En verdad estaba muy preocupada por que no te fuera a gustar"

"Es hermoso pero hay un problema, es decir no tiene nada que ver con nuestra cita pero..." dijo la joven con mirada pensativa "... ¿No sientes como que nos han estado observando todo este tiempo?

Syaoran se quedo pensando un minuto para luego contestar "si es verdad "lo razonó por otro instante para luego preguntar "no creerás que ellos.... ¿O si?

"No" dijo Sakura pensando en si creer en sus palabras o no "Yo supongo que después de ocho años con nuestra relación deberían de saber que nos amamos y que no pueden hacer nada por que nos dejemos de querer ¿no crees?"

"Bueno" dijo Syaoran entrecerrando sus ojos "la verdad es que dudo que Yuri algún día vaya a madurar"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En el mismo parque en el mismo lugar a la misma hora el mismo día, solo que escondidos detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto , Touya Kinomoto y la hermana de Li Syaoran Yuri Li se encontraban espiando a la feliz pareja .

"¿Cómo que nunca voy a madurar?" dijo ella en un ligero susurro "yo ya soy madura"

"Si y además me temo que eso del amor nunca lo voy a entender por dos razones" dijo Touya "La número 1 no me gústale amor y la numero 2 Mi hermana también debería de odiar el amor "

"El amor apesta, eso de palabras tiernas, ojitos de oveja a punto de degollar y abrazos y besitos todo el día" todo esto lo dijo en un susurro pomposo para al final hacer una expresión de repulsión total al amor "Hay mejores cosas en el mundo, la soltería por ejemplo"

Touya asintió y luego volteó a ver a la pareja, se encontraban besándose dulcemente algo que a el se le hizo repulsivo pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que al otro lado del lago había una sombra de un hombre con una cosa apuntando hacia su hermana y el mocoso y de el empezaba a salir un rayo de luz roja, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"¡Syaoran, Sakura cuidado!" Yuri había salido de su escondite y se había abalanzado sobre la pareja.

"¡Yuri que demonios....1" Syaoran no pudo acabar lo que tenía planeado decir, pues el rayo lesbio de lleno a los tres los cuales empezaron a sentir mucho calor , para luego caer en un abismo que se había formado debajo de ellos haciéndolos desaparecer .

Touya que había presenciado todo el acontecimiento salio también de su escondite para ver que el hombre había huido de la escena del crimen y que no había rastro alguno del mocoso, de Yuri ni de su hermana.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo al otro lado del lago para ver si el hombre había dejado alguna huella o algo por el estilo para poder identificarlo. Al llegar no encontró nada más que un papel que tenía una inscripción en el que decía:

_Ellos no podrán regresar a su hogar, hasta el momento en que hayan logrado su cometido, el año de 1899 es donde les puedes encontrar._

Esta nota dejo anonado a Touya, el cuál solo atinó a salir corriendo a casa de Daidouji, de seguro el tal Hiraguizawa estaría con ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tomoyo se encontraba con Eriol en su habitación, realizando un trabajo de Física para el día lunes. El único problema es que ella no se podía concentrar.

Hace exactamente 6 años con 8 meses que Eriol había regresado a Tomoeda puesto que en Inglaterra se sentía solo, ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, Tomoyo también se sentía sola, pues Sakura tenía a Syaoran, y ambos se amaban demasiado, sólo una persona había estado con ella durante todo ese tiempo de dolor y angustia. Yuri normalmente se la pasaba presumiendo de que era la mejor del mundo y que tenía todas las cualidades que una chica podía tener.

Lo que ella definitivamente no sabía es que tres cuartas partes de lo que decía era cierto para Tomoyo, Yuri había sido lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar en este mundo, era como una luz en la oscuridad, y lo más importante, la había escuchado y consolado en el momento en que nadie le prestaba atenciones, puesto que ella era una persona que moría por dar pero vivía sin recibir.

"Tomoyo" su voz, esa voz que tanto la había destrozado le estaba hablando "¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si Eriol no te preocupes" le dijo ella mostrando una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas

Esa sonrisa, ¿Por qué debía quererla tanto? Si tan solo supiera que moría por ella, pero no podía decírselo, que pasaría si ella no le correspondía ¿Qué pasaría si perdía esa amistad que para el valía tanto? No, nunca se lo diría a menos de que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos. Mientras esos pensamientos invadían su mente elevo su mirada para ver la mansión contigua, al parecer un hombre estaba parado en el balcón observaba en menos de un segundo un rayo rojo comenzó a acercarse a Tomoyo y a el.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó el antes de abalanzarse sobre ella al tiempo que el rayo alcanzaba su objetivo, Tomoyo gritó y el la abrazó para protegerla.

Touya presenciaba eso desde la puerta junto con la Señora Sonomi quien se quedo petrificada al ver la horrible imagen.

"¡Tomoyo!" gritó al tiempo que Touya corría para tratar de salvar a los jóvenes pero lo único que logró fue darse un golpe en la cabeza pues el hoyo dimensional se había cerrado.

"Maldición" dijo mientras se acariciaba la parte de su cara donde se había golpeado.

"Touya ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo Sonomi mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su sobrino

"No lo se...tal vez" el joven se quedó pensando en alguien muy especial para el "tal vez el tenga la solución" lo dijo más para sí que para Sonomi.

Después de esas monótonas palabras, para variar salió corriendo en dirección al templo en donde hace algunos minutos se encontraba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yue se encontraba buscando a Sakura junto con Kerberos, ambos habían sentido que el poder de ella disminuía hasta perderse, pero aunque Yue parecía estar poniendo toda su atención en dicho asunto, el realmente estaba pensando en el problema que nunca pensó que iba a pasar en toda su vida.

Su otra identidad estaba profundamente enamorada de ese chico que le había brindado sus poderes, y aunque el no sentía nada por el se sentía muy incomodo, pues era raro que "parte de el" estuviera enamorado y la otra parte, fuera demasiado fría para amar.

Ni siquiera al mismo mago Clow había podido amar, lo más profundo que el logró sentir por alguien fue cariño y de allí nada más.

¿Cómo podía el comprender lo que ahora la mitad de su helado corazón sentía si en tantos años jamás lo había sentido? Eso era algo que jamás lograría comprender.

"Yue en que estas pensando" Yue despertó de su ensueño al oír que alguien le llamaba, era Kerberos "no has prestado atención a lo que te e estado diciendo ¿cierto?"

"Lo siento Kerberos pero es que estaba pensando en......algo sin importancia"Le contesto Yue

Kerberos se le quedo viendo con gran atención, aunque el fuera un tipo frío y exageradamente serio eso no quitaba que tuviera sentimientos y el sabía que su amigo pasaba por una gran confusión "te estaba diciendo que el hermano de Sakura esta corriendo justo por debajo de nosotros" le dijo con un profundo suspiro.

Los hermosos ojos de Yue se abrieron exageradamente y bajo la vista para ver a la causa de sus confusiones corriendo debajo de él "vamos" fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a descender en picada "¡oye espérame!" le grito el guardián de las cartas a su compañero antes de ir tras él.

Touya seguía corriendo ¿Dónde demonios se metía Yukito cuando era necesario? Y entonces escucho lo que estaba esperando escuchar "¡Touya!" le gritó el ángel al moreno.

"Yue" el juez Yue aterrizó elegantemente en el suelo seguido de un Kerberos que lamentablemente aterrizo, en un charco, pero ni Yue ni Touya tomar atención en eso ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que Touya recordó el por que de su maratón de carreras "¡Yue a Sakura al mocoso , a Yuri ,a Tomoyo y a Eriol los trago un..!" pero antes de que terminara Kerberos rugió un fuerte "¡Apártense!" Yue logró ver un rayo que se dirigía a la espalda de Touya, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a correr, pero al llegar a un lado de Kero el rayo le dio de lleno en la espalda dejándolo inconsciente sobre el lomo de este, después un agujero los tragó dejando de nuevo sólo a Touya el cual no se había podido levantar de la impresión ya iban tres veces en un solo día y aun no comprendía que es lo que ocurría exactamente se sentía frustrado y a la vez impotente por no haber podido salvar a ninguno de esos seres queridos para el ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ó fue darse un golpe en la cabeza

rta junto con la Señora Sonomi aba su objetivo 55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	2. ¡Estamos en 1899! Oo

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo hablando con el aire, pero en cuanto les diga a mis amigas que esto ya esta arriba lo más seguro es que lean esto así que les aclarare cosas:

Yo no soy Yuri Kanbara, me llamo Diana y me conocen como Dr. Diana de Jekyl, Yuri me prestó su nombre por que yo no abrí mi propia "cuenta" en este lugar, pero ella me esta ayudando...

Algo más que quiero aclarar es que NO tengo mucha creatividad para los nombres, y como en el libro no especifican el nombre de la hermana de mi adorado Jekyl, la bautice como una Yuri más, así que va a haber 2 Yuri en este fanfic...disculpen las molestias, mientras tanto lean este nuevo capítulo

Yuri por fin se despertó se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, a su alrededor había muchos instrumentos de laboratorio, pero eso no era lo extraño sino que esos instrumentos de laboratorio eran ¡gigantes! Y lo decía lo más literalmente posible que se pudiera decir.

"¡Que demonios es esto!" se levanto y comenzó a caminar por entre los matrazes, pipetas, vasos de precipitado, y todos esos alimentos pensando en si eso podría ser un sueño.

Y entonces lo recordó, ella no debía estar allí ella debía estar discutiendo con su hermano el por que los estaba espiando a el y a Kinomoto. El pequeño problema es que, ni Kinomoto ni su hermano estaban por allí y se preguntaba donde estarían y también se preguntaba si esto tenía algo que ver con el tipo que les lanzó el rayo de luz roja todo esto era muy extraño.

Mientras meditaba los últimos sucesos antes de aparecer en este extraño lugar escuchó que alguien estaba pasando la hoja de un libro y ponía un extraño polvo en uno de los tubos de ensayo, esto no hubiera sido tan extraño si esa persona, al igual que el resto de las cosas era gigante. Yuri se acerco silenciosamente al hombre y lo observo, no era nada feo, sus ojos eran color azul grisáceo y su cabello era rojizo, tenía patillas y andaba por los 29 o 30 años, La ahora pequeña muchacha se acerco para observar más de cerca al hombre pero al tratar de hacerlo choco con un vaso de precipitado haciéndolo caer al suelo y romperse estrepitosamente.

El hombre dio un salto y volteo al lugar donde se encontraba nuestra amiguita y se sorprendió de verla, ella por el dolor del golpe no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

"¡Qué dolor!" dijo quejándose de que ahora su cara estuviera plana y roja

"¿Qué eres?" le pregunto el científico a la pequeña criaturita que estaba en su escritorio lamentándose de su mala suerte "Tienes el tamaño de una rata, pero la verdad dudo que seas una rata ¿verdad?"

"No, no soy una rata" dijo Yuri observando al hombre que la interrogaba "Mi nombre es Yuri Li" le dijo con una sonrisa "¿Tú quien eres?"

"Dr. Henry Jekyl, para servirte" le dijo el doctor cortésmente "¿de donde vienes?, tienes el aspecto de un humano, pero no exactamente el tamaño."

"Pues veras, yo estaba....dando un paseo y de repente alguien nos ataco a mi hermano a Kinomoto y a mí" dijo ella relatándole con toda confianza a Jekyl el suceso "Pero no se donde esta ninguno de los dos y me sorprende estar de este tamaño" Después de terminar se le quedó viendo al doctor el cual tenía cara con expresión confundida pero luego puso su mano sobre el escritorio, era el turno de Yuri de estar confundida.

"Vamos sube a mi mano, tengo un amigo que tal vez te pueda ayudar" le dijo con una sonrisa tímida el doctor. Acto seguido Yuri subió a la mano de Henry y trepó hasta su hombre, donde se sentó cómodamente "bien, vamos.....Emmm...... ¿Henry?

"Vamos, Yuri" el doctor y la cazadora de cartas salieron de la habitación conversando sobre soluciones al extraño caso de los card captors.

Mina Harker se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama meditando sobre sus compañeros de la liga. Mejor dicho estaba tratando de no pensar en cierto doctor que de seguro estaría haciendo algún nuevo tipo de experimento para mejorar la medicina, pero no funcionaba.

Cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente se desviaba hacia el doctor y era algo desesperante ¿Por qué de repente se había creado un interés en su mente por el? Puede que haya sido por que era el único miembro de la liga que nunca se desenvolvía abiertamente, o tal vez por que era tan tímido que jamás mostraba sus emociones y evitaba hablar con cualquier persona, o tal vez era por que al igual que ella, él tenía su lado oscuro.

Edward Hyde, el monstruo que Jekyl había creado le atormentaba constantemente, ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo sabía por el simple hecho de que a ella le ocurría exactamente lo mismo, una parte de ella necesitaba sangre, pues todos los vampiros necesitaban sangre...Pero si realmente era eso ¿Por que no también pensaba en entablar una relación amistosa con Yuri Jekyl? Hermana de este, que tenía su propio lado oscuro, Elizabeth Hyde, en el momento en que Jekyl creo a Hyde, Yuri no pudo dejar a su hermano caer en esa adicción solo, pues el había matado a sus amigos y familiares, sólo quedaba ella, y tenía solo 2 salidas, convertirse en una adicta a ese elixir monstruoso o ser matada por su propio hermano.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto Mina sintió que algo caía sobre su regazo. Sentándose en el mismo lugar pudo ver a un pequeño ser de cabello negro ojos azules y gafas, lo tomó por uno de sus pequeños pies y pudo ver que se trataba de una clase de humano pequeño.

"¿qué se supone que eres?" dijo Mina sacudiendo al pequeño ser el cual parecía estar totalmente perturbado. "¿eres humano?"

"Claro que soy humano" le dijo Eriol a la enorme mujer que le estaba sacudiendo como si se tratase de algún horrible animal "Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y me temo que estoy aquí por alguna clase de error, pues yo me encontraba con mi amiga y fuimos atacados por un ser mágico"

Mina y observo al pequeño animalito (N/A: como lo había denominado ella) por unos instantes y en ese momento ella se levanto y comenzó caminar sin soltar el piecito de el ahora pequeño Eriol, el cual resignado comprendió que no iba a poder cambiar de posición,

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Eriol "¿En donde estamos?"

"Mi nombre es Mina Harker, y para ser precisos no se en que parte del planeta nos encontramos" dijo ella con total sinceridad "Estamos sobre un barco muy especial Sr. Hiraguizawa, estamos en el Nautilus creación del Capitán Nemo"

Eriol estaba impactado ¿Mina Harker? ¿Capitán Nemo? ¡Pero si ellos eran simples personajes de libros y ninguno de los dos tenían nada que ver! Algo andaba mal e iba a descubrir que era.

Syaoran por fin despertó, sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado varias veces en la cabeza y eso tal vez era la causa por la que veía una enorme biblioteca a su alrededor, y no se refería a enorme por que el lugar fuera grande, sino por que TODO era grande.

El joven estaba tan consternado que estuvo a punto de desmayarse y tomar todo esto como un sueño, pero luego reaccionó y pensó en Sakura ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quién los atacó? ¿Estaría lastimada? ¿Yuri era la causante de todo esto? (N/Y: que lindo detalle se acordó de su"hermana"¬¬)

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por lo que el dedujo era una mesa realmente enorme, estaba preocupado, estaba muy silencioso y no había rastros de alguien que le pudiera ayudar. No sabía si habían sido segundos, horas, o minutos, pero después de un momento que no sabía cuanto había sido, el sonido de una hoja al dar vuelta de un libro que provenía de la mesa siguiente.

"_Tengo que hacerlo_" pensó Syaoran tomando vuelo para saltar. Corrió a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podían y después, saltó.

Lo estaba logrando, sólo faltaba un poco más, y hubiera sido todo un éxito, y digo "hubiera" pues ahora se encontraba en el suelo completamente adolorido, pues la distancia había sido demasiado grande para el pobre pequeño.

"¿te encuentras bien?" Syaoran levantó una mirada para encontrarse con una chica como de 19 años, muy bonita y también muy parecida a su hermana. El joven chico estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo y pregunto.

"¿Q-quién eres?" iba a preguntar "que" eres, pero iba a sonar muy descortés "¿D-donde estoy?"

"Mi nombre es Yuri Jekyl, soy doctora" dijo con una sonrisa amable "Y te encuentras en el Nautilus"

"¿En el que?"

"El Nautilus, un novedoso invento del Capitán Nemo, acabamos de zarpar de Londres"

"¿Londres?, ¿Capitán Nemo?"

"Así es, me parece que estas un poco confundido, de hecho, creo que tu no eres de esta zona, y mucho menos de esta época" dijo con aire mítico la doctora "¿Acaso viajaste en el tiempo?"

"Bueno, la verdad no lo se" dijo Syaoran observando a la muchacha "¿Qué año es?"

"Estamos a mediados 1899"

"¿¡1899!? OO definitivamente si viaje en el tiempo yo soy de 1999"

"Vaya 100 años es mucha diferencia" dijo la chica poniéndose de pie. Hasta ese momento el pequeño Syaoran vio lo alta que era esa chica, la cual con una de sus enormes manos lo tomo y le dijo "Ven te presentare a los pasajeros de este barco, tal vez mi hermano tenga una solución a tu problema"

Y con esto salieron de la estancia y se encaminaron a algún lugar desconocido para Syaoran.

Tom se encontraba limpiando su Winchester, con sumo cuidado, la muerte de Alan le había servido para madurar, pero también le había herido profundamente.

El era un chico sin muchos amigos, sólo una vez se había enamorado y había sido rechazado, el no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres como a el le hubiera gustado, pues escapó de su casa y tuvo muchas aventuras siguiendo el río Mississipi y eso le había llevado a ser recluta del servicio secreto norteamericano.

Y era por eso y por muchas otras razones que Alan había sido para el una clase de padre y una clase de amigo. Tan poco tiempo y aprendió tantas cosas, lamentaba que hubiera tenido que ser de esa forma, pero ahora tenía una meta.

Si el se llegara a encontrar en peligro, no permitiría que se arriesgaran por el ¡el ya sabía como cuidarse! No necesitaba a nadie para cuidarlo.

"Disculpe" Sawyer escuchó una aguda voz pero cuando levanto la mirada no había nada, pensó que su mente le estaba haciendo alguna clase de juego. Siguió con sus pensamientos haciendo caso omiso a ese extraño sonido.

"¡Disculpe!" esta vez el agente estaba seguro de lo que escucho recorrió con la mirada su habitación "¡aquí abajo!" Tom bajo su mirada y se poso en una pequeña criatura con ojos verdes y cabello castaño "Hola, gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿podría ayudarme? La verdad creo que estoy perdida y necesito ayuda"

Tom Sawyer estaba consternado ¡esa cosa le estaba hablando! Tenía forma y aspecto de humano, pero no el tamaño, ¿Qué tal si esa cosa era un bomba muy avanzada? ¿O una broma de Skinner? Pues no se iba a detener a pensarlo, apunto con el arma que hace unos segundos limpiaba y le disparó, sin resultado alguno, pues la cosa esa se había movido justo a tiempo para esquivar el tiro, haciendo un hoyo en el pulido piso de madera.

"¡Ya veras!" le gritó Sawyer a Sakura, la cual estaba muy asustada.

Sakura salió por la rendija de la puerta mientras Sawyer la abría y salía corriendo detrás de ella disparándole y tratando de no volver a dañar el hermoso piso.

n a tu problema" a los pasajeros de este barco, tal vez mi hermano tenga una solucisona, y mucho menos de esta 17171717171717171717171717171717

Tomoyo abrió perezosamente los ojos, al haberlos abierto por completo se levantó de una salto, pues lo que había a su alrededor era increíble. Una enorme sala, más bien como de un barco muy hermoso, pues en la superficie de el hermoso piso de madera había tres timones el de en medio más grande que los otros, pero todos igual de hermosos.

Y mientras contemplaba el resto de la hermosa estancia, el suelo comenzó a retumbar, haciéndola dar saltitos involuntarios, y entonces vio algo que la dejo sin palabras. Un hombre gigantesco, de traje azul, turbante y una larga barba estaba parado justo enfrente de ella, sólo por un grito de la pequeña Tomoyo no fue pisada por una de las negras botas del Capitán Nemo, sino más bien llamó su atención.

Tomoyo no pudo reaccionar de otra forma, y se puso a buscar algo en su diminuto bolso, y al parecer lo encontró. Una minúscula cámara de video fue exactamente lo que sacó y se puso a grabar al Capitán.

"¡Que bichos tan raros hay en Inglaterra!"

"OO ¿¡Qué!?"

Pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera actuar en su defensa y aclarar que no era un bicho y que ni siquiera era inglesa se encontraba en una peligrosa persecución, en la que era perseguida por la misma bota que la iba a pisar hace unos instantes, pues el capitán en sus locas deducciones pensó que ese "roedor" podía reproducirse muy rápido y luego tendría una plaga.

Tomoyo mientras corría por su vida grababa la enorme suela de la bota y pensaba "Increíble"

Skinner se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pues la verdad estaba muy aburrido, no había nada interesante que hacer allí, ese viejo barco del viejo pirata sólo tenía cosas viejas que hacer, nada nuevo, nada como el.

El hombre invisible que en este momento solo era cubierto por su ya conocida gabardina estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo, pero la cuestión era que. Ya había espiado mucho tiempo a Mina y si no quería que Henry no se convirtiera en Hyde y con una amenaza de no volver a respirar de nuevo si no salía de su habitación, mejor era no volver a jugarle una broma tan mala como aquella.

En cuanto a Sawyer, tal vez esa si era una buena presa, que tal si le jugaba una bromilla, nadie saldría lastimado, bueno, excepto Sawyer tal vez, ¡pero que más daba! Pero mejor no, al parecer, en el piso superior el agente había enloquecido y estaba tiroteando a algo o alguien así que era mejor encontrar algo que hacer.

Mientras pensaba en esto y mucho más un bicho raro amarillo y con cara de rata, se encontraba exactamente entre sus ojos era exageradamente pequeño, amarillo y volaba, Skinner jamás había oído sobre ratas voladoras.

"Hola soy Kerberos, ¿Quién eres tu?" Y mucho menos parlanchinas.

Entonces, sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez la aplasto, el espécimen al parecer no era tan fácil de matar por que el pequeño animalito solo cayó por unos segundos y luego, al ponerse de pie le dijo a Skinner cosas que nunca pensó iba a escuchar de una rata tan pequeña y fea.

Indignado se puso de pie y con una mano atrapó al animalito el cual trato de morderlo, cosa que Skinner apenas y logró sentir, pues los dientecitos del pequeño guardián eran tan peligrosos como un par de tijeras con seguro para niños menores de tres años. Así que omitiendo aquel pequeño piquete Skinner tomó su camino hacia donde el Capitán para decirle que tal vez había una plaga en su barco.

"Vaya

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717 tu historia es muy interesante pequeña" Le dijo el doctor a la pequeña Yuri Li "Pero si alguien se transporto contigo eso quiere decir que tu hermano y su novia...."

"¡No! No es su novia, es su amiga del alma muy íntima pero sin ningún interés amoroso" dijo Yuri.

"Bueno y su amiga deben estar cerca"

"Si es lo mismo que yo pienso, ¿pero no crees que los quieran aplastar o algo así?"

"Bueno no creo que...."

Pero el doctor fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos fuertes balazos.

"¡Señor por favor yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie!" decía una cosita castaña.

"¡Muere!" gritó un pequeño paranoico llamado Tom Sawyer.

"Agente Sawyer ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo usted?" preguntó Jekyl aguantando las ganas de reír ante la paranoia de su colega "Deje de disparar o el Capitán se enfadara bastante"

"¿Acaso no lo ve doctor? Dijo Sawyer acalorado "¡Nos invaden!" fue entonces cuando Sawyer percibió la presencia de la pequeña Yuri "¡No se preocupe Doctor yo lo salvare! òó!"

"¿de que? OO"

Sin otra palabra más Sawyer apuntó al animalito y....

"¡Henry!"

"¿Yuri?"

"¡Syaoran!"

"¿Yuri?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sakura!"

"¿Syaoran?"

"¿Qué uú?"

Todos los nombrados anteriormente se quedaron callados durante un segundo.

"¿Henry?...yo solo venía a decirte que encontré a un pequeño joven chino en la biblioteca pero creo que tu ya encontraste al tuyo propio." Dijo la doctora Jekyl con expresión confundida

"Bueno ¿comeos que ustedes confían tanto en estas cosas?" Dijo Sawyer observando detenidamente a la cosa que le había causado tantos problemas.

"Es que yo no trato de invadirlos señor" dijo Sakura aliviada de haber encontrado a alguien civilizado. "Como yo le he dicho antes, si es que me escucho, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo de la ciudad de Tomoeda y estaba perdida buscando a mi prometido"

"Prome..... ¿Qué?" Sakura se tapó la boca y Syaoran puso cara de resignación.

"No te lo dije Yuri por que supuse que ibas a hacer todo un escándalo y...." trató de explicarle a su hermana la situación. Pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

"¡Yo haciendo un escándalo por eso! ¡Como te atreves! ¡Debiste haberme dicho que era tu prometida y te hubiera podido regañara a tiempo pero no! Ahora te voy a decir algo Estúpido Li, tú no te vas a casar por las siguientes 1583 razones que planteé hace 8 años, razón número 1 Yo no quiero, número 2...."

Pero entes de que Yuri lograra terminar su escándalo llegó Mina quien al ver el extraño acontecimiento de que un animalito le estuviera amenazando al otro por razones conyugales. Pero se quedó aun más conmocionada por que el animalito peligroso estaba en el hombro del doctor Henry Jekyl.

"¿qué es todo esto?" preguntó la vampiresa "¿ustedes también encontraron uno?" dijo Mina levantando al pobre Eriol que tenía la cara roja por que al parecer toda su sangre se había dirigido a su cabeza.

"Disculpe señorita, podría usted hacerme el favor ¡de cambiar mi posición tan indignante!"

"¡Eriol!" dijeron Sakura y Syaoran

"¡Tu!" gritó una vocecilla "¡Sabías que estaban prometidos!"

"¿Ya te dieron la alegre noticia? "

"Alegre, ¿alegre? ¡Alegre! ¡¿Eres estúpido o que! Para mi eso no es alegre"

"¿No habías dicho que sólo eran amigos?" Interrumpió el Doctor

Yuri se quedo callada y se sentó en el hombro del gentil hombre, bajo la triste mirada un momento pero casi instantáneamente volvió a levantar la mirada "No sabía que su relación era tan íntima" le dijo en voz baja para que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

"Creo que ya nos desviamos del tema" dijo Eriol "¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah si! ¡Ponga mi cabeza de nuevo en su lugar ahora!"

Mina harta del tema decidió hacerle caso a Eriol y lo puso bien en su hombro tal y cómo todos, a excepción de Sawyer.

"Gracias" dijo ya recuperado el pequeño inglés "Ahora ¿alguien ha visto a Tomoyo?

En ese momento fue cuando todos se percataron de la ausencia de la pequeña Tomoyo.

"Eriol" Le llamó Syaoran al inglés

"¿Si?" respondió este

"¿Cómo es que tú llegaste aquí?, es decir, tu no estabas con nosotros en el parque, y si lo que dices es cierto, Tomoyo tampoco"

"Pues veras, un hombre nos atacó a Tomoyo y a mí en su habitación mientras terminábamos un trabajo y...."

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!" Todos desviaron su atención al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo era perseguida por nada más ni nada menos que el Capitán Nemo.

Tomoyo trataba de salvar su vida sin perder de vista la enorme suela, pero al oír voces decidió que ya había grabado suficiente, al voltear a ver a los enormes hombres y mujeres que había allí pudo divisar a sus amigos en los hombros de los jóvenes.

Henry se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña Tomoyo y sentarla a un lado de Yuri, la cual seguía un poco cabizbaja por que la habían hecho de lado.

"¿Qué hay?" le pregunto a Tomoyor a la pequeña Tomoyo y sentarla s de los jovenes sla, pero al oña Tomoyo.

Jekyl.

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717.

"Nada, solo e sido perseguida por es Capitán durante los últimos quince minutos" le dijo

"¿Tú ya lo sabías?" le preguntó Yuri a Tomoyo

"¿Saber que?" Le dijo aun recuperando el aliento Tomoyo

"Sobre el compromiso de mi hermano"

"¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Soy la mejor amiga de Sakura era lógico que debía saberlo..." Pero se paro al ver que Yuri se ponía más triste de lo que se encontraba cuando llego

"¡Jekyl!" gritó Nemo "¿Qué diablos crees que haces?, de aquí a cuando tienes la costumbre de cargar ratas extrañas en los hombros"

"no son ratas Capitán" le respondió de modo educado el hombre de ojos azul cobalto

"de hecho son humanos, que al parecer viajaron en el tiempo 100 años"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron extrañados todos excepto Syaoran, Yuri, y la otra Yuri.

"Así es" dijo la doctora de ojos azul platinado "según lo que escuche del pequeño Syaoran, esa es la explicación única"

"Yo se qué es lo que paso"

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz y los card captors gritaron

"¿¡Kero!?"

Y la Liga extraordinaria grit

"¿¡Skinner!?"

Dra. Diana de Jekyl: ¿qué tal eh?

Yuri Kanbara: Nada mal, claro que estuvo mejor mi parte que la tuya

Dra. Diana de Jekyl: aja si cómo no.

Yuri Kanbara: Creo que no hay nadie del otro lado de la pantalla así que no pido reviews.

Dra. Diana de Jekyl: pero para nuestras amigas

Yuri Kanbara: En el próximo capítulo habrá mucho MinaJekyl

Dra. Y Yuri: ¡¡¡¡nos vemos pronto!!!!


	3. Nuevos amigos, nueva misión

Yuri Kanbara: ¡Hola!, ¿cómo han estado?, bueno, mejor no pregunto y les aclaro unas cosas.

Mi amiga la Dra. Diana de Jekyl tiene una computadora de lo más loca que se puedan imaginar y es por eso que los fics tienen "pequeños errores"

Mientras Yuri explica llega Diana con cara de haber corrido el maratón.

Dra.: Yuri, unos tipos de la agencia de derecho de autor me viene persiguiendo

Yuri: ¬¬ pues que hiciste

Dra. : No se, no creo que sea por...

En ese momento llega cierto Dr. Que tiene por apellido Jekyl.

Henry: disculpen ¿quién de ustedes es Diana?

Dra. : ¡Soy yo amor!

Henry: ¬¬ no soy tu amor y quiero que ¡dejes de usar mi apellido!

Dra. : ¿Qué? OO

De repente llegan los tipos que perseguían a Diana.

Henry: ¡Llévensela! 

Dra. : ¡No! ¡Díganme mis derechos por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Yuri!

Se cierran las puertas del estudio.

Henry: con permiso

Yuri: OO, propio

Henry desaparece y aparece Takuya.

Takuya: Yo también debería demandarte.

Yuri: no, no puedes

Takuya: ¿Por qué? ¡Es mi apellido!

Yuri: pues tú me lo prestaste.

Takuya: ¿Cuándo?

Yuri: El 11 de Septiembre ¡Se te olvidó que era mi cumpleaños y me lo tuviste que prestar!

Takuya: rayos

Yuri: Bueno dejemos toda la plática y continuemos con este nuevo capítulo.

189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

"Bueno Kero que es lo que sabes" Le dijo chibi Yuri harta de esperar todo se hubiese detenido para luego continuar como si nada.

"Se que regresamos 100 años en el tiempo" dijo el guardián de las cartas

"Si que más" dijo Mina

"Sabemos" puntualizó Skinner "Qué se hicieron pequeños"

"¿Y?" preguntó el doctor Jekyl.

"Sabemos que a todos fuimos atacados por magia muy antigua" dijo Kero dando información útil de todo lo que habían dicho que ya sabían.

"Bien y cuál es el contra hechizo" dijo Eriol orgulloso de su creación.

"No lo se" dijo Kero sonriendo.

"Y, de que se supone que sirvió todo eso" dijo Nemo

"Creo que e escuchado de este tipo de hechizos" dijo Syaoran "Pero no e escuchado de ningún caso en el que los afectados hayan regresado"

"¡Qué gran ayuda!" dijeron Sawyer y Skinner al mismo tiempo

"Oigan" dijo Kero volteando para todos lados "¿Y Yue?"

"¿Yue?"que era mi cumpleaños y me lo yyuviste que prestar! mi apellido!

iendo

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818 Preguntaron todos al unísono.

189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

En África se despertaba el Juez Yue, sintiéndose pequeño en ese mundo tan grande, se incorporó y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba a su alrededor. Un enorme estudio con tallados de madera muy rudimentarios. Y lo más raro, era que había un enorme hombre mayor de edad sentado frente a el, solo que de espaldas. Se levantó y trató de volver a su identidad falsa, pero no lo consiguió, al contrario llamó la atención del hombre.

"¿Qué diablos?" el señor se acerco a Yue y lo tomó por el pelo, y lo digo en serio.

"¿¡Qué cree que hace!?" le dijo indignado Yue sacando sus alas para tratar de escapar.

"¡Qué bicho tan raro!" dijo el anciano antes de comenzar a azotar a Yue contra el escritorio.

"¡Ouch! ¡Deténgase! ¡Eso duele!"

189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

"Supongo que ha de estar bien" dijo chibi Yuri

"Bueno pero ese no es el problema en cuestión" dijo Sakura

"El punto a tratar es ¿cómo vamos a regresar?" completo Syaoran que ahora estaba sentado junto a Sakura

"Yo me podría quedar aquí" dijo la pequeña Yuri aun dolida por el poco tacto de su hermano con ella "El hombro de Henry es muy cómodo "

Mina se encontraba mirando al vacío pero pensando en lo que dijo chibi Yuri ¿Realmente sería cómodo?

"Sra. Harker, ¿se encuentra bien?"Le dijo Henry

"¿Eh?, a si claro, estoy bien solo pensaba en que no eh terminado una crema que ayuda a las quemaduras y es necesario que la acabe por que Nemo me la ha pedido " pero que buena idea se había inventado OO un minuto, ¡eso no era mentira! Hace días que debía haber hecho esa crema y por estar pensando en, algo, lo había olvidado --

"¿Quiere que le ayude?" preguntó el doctor al ver la cara de la hermosa vampiresa transformarse de una sonrisa a una expresión de total pánico "Conozco una planta con propiedades curativas muy útiles"

"¿En serio? Eso me ayudaría mucho Dr. Jekyl" Mina hizo su más grande intento por no sonar emocionada ¡Estaría con Henry! No sabía cuanto tiempo pero algo era algo.

"Bien" la voz de Sakura los saco de su amena conversación "Entonces esta hecho"

"¿En que quedaron Yuri?" le preguntó el doctor a su hermana.

"Bueno, los pequeños se quedaran aquí con nosotros hasta que encontremos una solución" dijo Yuri un poco espantada "Aunque yo opino que en esta época ese hechizo podría estar evolucionando, el joven Li asegura que debe estar escrito en algún libro oriental, así que allí es a donde nos dirigiremos"

"¿Cuánto tardaremos?" intervino Mina

"Si nos apresuramos, 1 semana" dijo Nemo, al parecer no le hacía gracia tener a esos pequeños animales en su barco.

"Bien, dicho y hecho" dijo Syaoran

"Si" contestaron Tomoyo y Eriol

"¿Dónde dormiremos?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Si quieren Yuri puede compartir habitación conmigo" ofreció la doctora

"Déjenme pensarlo" dijo chibi Yuri "¡esta bien! "

"Bien entonces hay que repartirlos de esa manera" dijo Sawyer con aire resuelto.

"¿Cómo?, ¿todos con Yuri?" preguntó Skinner

"No tonto" le contestó Sawyer "Cada quién elegirá a alguien" dijo

"Bien dijo Syaoran" y volteo a ver a todas las opciones "Me quedo con el" dijo señalando al Capitán Nemo.

"De acuerdo" contesto el Capitán tomando al pequeño.

"Entonces yo me quedo con el"dijo Sakura acercándose a Sawyer

"Bien, tal vez podamos hacer las paces ¿no crees?"

"Estoy segura "

"Entonces me voy con el caballero" interrumpió Tomoyo la cual seguía sentada en el hombro de Jekyl

"De acuerdo" dijo el hombre.

"Bien, creo que tu y yo hacemos buena pareja" dijo Kero volando y sentándose en una esquina de las gafas del hombre invisible

"Oye, tu eres una rata y yo un humano, entiendo que hayas estado mucho tiempo solo pero esta relación no va a funcionar" dijo Skinner girando sobre sus talones para regresar a la habitación

"Y supongo que tu y yo somos los únicos" dijo Mina observando a Eriol.

"Me temo que si" dijo el inglés con cara de pocos amigos.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos, sugiero que les mostremos e si"rvando a Eriol.

esar entiendo que hayaas estado mucho tiempo solo pero 18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818a nuestros amigos nuestras rutinas" dijo Yuri

"¿Rutina?" preguntó chibi Yuri "¿Tengo que trabajar? OO"

"No exactamente, pero quiero mostrarte lo que hago normalmente"

"Bueno puede que sea interesente"

"Entonces, tenemos hora y media para continuar con nuestras actividades para luego reunirnos todos a cenar" El hombre Indú parecía tener problemas con nuestros pequeños amiguitos.

"Bien" Jekyl tomó a Tomoyo del suelo "tu y yo pasaremos la mayoría del día con Yuri y....Yuri"

"Bien, chibi Yuri es mi mejor amiga" le dijo Tomoyo al doctor arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de la pequeña

"¿Chibi?"

"Es pequeño en japonés"

"Ah ya"

"Bien vayamos a la biblioteca" la voz de Yuri estaba trémula de emoción

"O si que emoción ¬¬" todo lo contrario a chibi Yuri

"a mi no me molesta" Tomoyo metió la pata

"Pues vamos" Jekyl igual (N/A: estaré en la cárcel por el pero ese hombre jamás mete la pata)

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la biblioteca dejando solo a 6 integrantes de la liga

"¿Te gustan las matemáticas rata?" le preguntó Nemo a Syaoran

"Por su puesto y no soy rata"

"Veamos que puedes hacer"

"Te aseguro que soy mejor que tu"

"Ya lo veremos"

Nemo y Syaoran se dirigen miradas acecinas y se van hacia la habitación del honorable capitán.

"Sabes tirar ¿cierto?" Sawyer sacó a Sakura de su ensueño

"¿Tirar qué?"

"¿Cómo que tirar qué? ¡Disparar!"

"Me temo que nunca lo e intentado"

"Pues si quieres llegar a algún acuerdo conmigo tienes que aprender, vamos"

"Si señor"

Sakura y Sawyer eran observados por Eriol el cuál se había quedado perplejo por semejante situación, debía ser imposible Henry y Yuri Jekyl, Tom Sawyer y Rodney Skinner ¡El Capitán Nemo! Todos ellos eran simples personajes de libros era imposible verlos allí, alguien le estaba jugando una broma y descubrirá quien era.

"Oye ¿te piensas quedar en ese lugar o me acompañaras a mi habitación?"

"¿Hm.? ¡Oye! OO"

Eriol se estaba quedando muy atrás la mujer con la que iba a "compartir habitación" era hermosa si, pero muy arrogante y sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera.

19991999199919991999199919991999199919991991999199199919991999199919991999

Touya estaba desesperado ¡Eran las doce de la madrugada y no había rastro de ninguno de los desaparecidos! Esto estaba mal ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Y ese algo era...

"¿Papa?"

"Si hijo" El señor Kinomoto estaba por demás extrañado de el extraño comportamiento de su hijo y más le extrañaba que su hija un no haya regresado de su cita con el joven Li.

"Me temo que Sakura..."

18991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

"Vaya así que tu nombre es Yue"

"Así es"

Por fin, después de exhaustivos 5 minutos de golpes contra el escritorio, el famoso cazador Alan Quartermain había comprendido que ese extraño ser NO era un mosquito y había decidido escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Pero me extraña lo que te sucedió" puntualizó el anciano "No había escuchado ningún caso de un guardián de cartas que viajase por el tiempo, y mucho menos que no se pueda transformar"

"Si es extraño" Yue levantó su mirada hacia el hombre de aspecto cansado delante de el "Pero tu tampoco eres cualquier caso, no había escuchado de hombres que volvieran a su vida de la misma edad y con la misma vida y memorias"

Se guardo silencio durante un rato y Yue se levanto de su lugar en el escritorio, aun tenía la cara un poco hinchada.

"Debemos encontrar a los otros"

"¿Cómo esperas encontrar un barco en tierra so bobo?"

"Si mirazonamiento no me falla y el de los chicos tampoco, lo más seguro es que se dirijan a China"

"¿Por qué a China?"

"por que es el País en el que se generó la magia entes que ningún otro lugar"

"A ya veo"

"¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en llegar?"

"Estamos en África, no más de 8 días"

"Bien entonces que esperamos"

18991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

En las oscuras calles de Londres se ve a un hombre que acaba de dejar un bulto en el suelo, un bulto que curiosamente esta cubierto de sangre y se mueve un poco.

"Te lo mereces, todas las rameras se lo merecen"

La mujer soltó un gritó ahogado Mary Ann Nicholle acababa de ser apuñalada en el abdomen y ahora Jack el Destripador iba a cortarle el cuello.

"Por favor, no"

"No pidas misericordia, no pienso brindártela"

Después de esas frías palabras mató a su ya desangrada víctima

"Este es mi trabajo, pero me temo que hay algo o mas bien algunas personas que pueden detenerme así que si me permites tengo que atender otros asuntos"

Y así el escurridizo asesino dejo tendida a su victima sollozando y dando sus últimos exhalos de vida.

19991999199919991999199919991999199919919991991999199199919919991991

"Pero hijo es increíble, ¿cómo?" Touya acababa de relatarle a su incrédulo padre sobre este hecho.

"Parece imposible ¿no?"

El bondadoso hombre se quedó meditándolo un rato, increíble pero muy probable su hija y su hijo siempre habían desprendido cierta esencia "mágica" inexplicable para el.

"Te creo" dijo después de un rato "El único problema es que yo no puedo hacer nada y lo peor es que tu tampoco"

"Pero conozco a la persona que podría hacerlo"

"¿Quién es?"

"Tenemos que hacer una llamada a Hong Kong"

"OO ¿eh?"

189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

"No, no y no estoy segura de que el Aloe Vera no es para punzadas ¡Es para quemaduras!" Yuri discutía acaloradamente con chibi Yuri la cual no tenía idea de que era Aloe Vera solo sabía que lo había escuchado en un anuncio de pañales y estaba segura de que era para punzadas.

"¡Claro que es para punzadas!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡Quemaduras!"

"¡Punzadas!"

"¡Quemaduras!"

"¡Punzadas!"

"¿Pueden callarse?" Tomoyo estaba desesperada, sabía que la doctora Jekyl tenía razón y que chibi Yuri estaba equivocada, pero meterse con ella era como ponerse en la boca del lobo, así que prefirió no abrir la boca.

Estaba muy intrigada, al parecer la Sra. Harker sentía atracción por el caballero que según entendió también era doctor pero nunca vio que el doctor mostrara tanto afecto durante su pequeña platica... Quizá no había sido lo suficiente observadora. Sabía también que Eriol de seguro estaría rondando en alguna parte del barco por que tanto el doctor como la Señorita Harker se encontraban trabajando en la habitación de Henry así que lo iría a buscar antes de enloquecer.

189918991899189918991899189918991899189918991899

"vaya y cuando fue que descubrieron esto del Aloe Vera" Mina estaba fascinada con los distintos usos para el Aloe

"Mas o menos como una semana" dijo el doctor enfrascando una muestra de la crema verde de aroma fuerte "¿recuerda las quemaduras con las que llegó Skinner el día de la batalla con Moriarti? Fue cuando decidimos que algo como esto era importante"

Henry le entregó a Mina el frasco. "Supongo que con esto será suficiente, pero si se diera el caso puede llamarme o también a Yuri"

"Muchas gracias doctor" Mina observo el frasco y luego poso la mirada en el doctor el cuál tenía la suya propia perdida en el espejo tal vez estuviera hablando con Hyde.

"_Pequeño gusano" _Hyde, la otra personalidad de Jekyl le estaba hablando desde el espejo _"Ni siquiera esta oportunidad sabes aprovechar, deberías llevarla a la cama y..."_

"_No" _le contesto el doctor sonrojándose levemente ante la perspectiva de Hyde ante este tipo de cosas _"Nunca le haría algo así a la Señora Harker ¿crees que se lo merece después de la muerte de su esposo y de lo sucedido con Gray?"_

"_¡Gray esta podrido y su esposo igual!" _le contesto el monstruo _"Tu y tus caminos angelicales"_

"¿Doctor se encuentra bien?" Henry regresó a la realidad de golpe.

"S-si no se preocupe es solo..."

"Hyde supongo"

"Si pero es algo sin importancia" dijo Henry mientras consultaba su reloj "Debemos apresurarnos la cena estará servida en quince minutos, y Nemo es muy puntual" Henry se dirigía ya a la puerta cuando sintió que algo suave lo tomaba de la mano.

"Doctor" Henry dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Mina "Si le puedo ser de ayuda, solo avíseme, usted sabe que yo también tengo mi lado oscuro"

Henry observo detenidamente a la vampiresa, definitivamente era una mujer hermosa, su cabello rojizo le daba un aspecto salvaje y sus ojos azul claro que se transformaban en rojos cuando su lado "oscuro" aparecía eran muy bellos su cuerpo era escultural y además era inteligente y decidida "Gracias" musitó.

Después ambos se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya se encontraban dos personas.

Yuri Jekyl se encontraba hablando con alguien invisible y esa persona era la ya conocida hermana de Edward Hyde, Elizabeth Hyde.

Yuri era una linda muchacha de ojos azul eléctrico con cabello largo lacio y totalmente negro era delgada pero no esquelética y era de una muy buena altura. Su otro yo era Elizabeth mucho mas alta y delgada, con el cabello largo negro pero muy ondulado y sus ojos eran de un inquietante gris como el cielo nublado. Siempre portaba con una hoz idéntica a la de la muerte que se convertía en la poderosa excalibur.

En cambio Henry era pelirrojo con patillas alto y bien parecido, muy delgado pero con buen cuerpo y Edward era un enorme hombre musculoso y andaba por los 5 metros.

Pero eso se iba a acabar muy pronto.

La transformación era dolorosa, pues todo el sistema óseo tenía que pasar por una completa transformación y aunque lo parecía dejar de tomar el elixir era difícil, por que era una potente droga, y era por eso que estos hermanos estaban tratando de mejor el elixir para solo sufrir el cambio de personalidad.

Y la otra persona era la pequeña Yuri que escuchaba con atención las extrañas palabras de la otra Yuri.

Henry y Mina se sentaron a un lado de Yuri la cual al percatarse de su presencia les saludo con entusiasmo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los tros miembros y card captors y cuando estuvo llena la mesa Nemo anunció...

"Caballeros nos han asignado una nueva misión..."

18991899189918991899189918991899188991899

Yuri Kanbara: ¡allí esta!, lamento que este fic se allá referido demasiado a Yuris Jekyls y Minas pero se lo imaginan con la esquizofrénica doctora ¿no? Bueno yo me voy a encargar de que en el próximo capitulo hablemos sobre todo del compromiso de 2 personitas, y sobre Tomoyo...

Dra. Diana: ¡regrese!

Yuri Kanbara: ¿tan pronto?

esta!nbara: all899189918991899188991899

ros y card captors y cuando estubo llena la mesa.o con entusiasmo.ra solo sufrir el caDra. Diana: Así es pague la fianza que tu no quisiste pagar mala amiga

Yuri Kanbara: ¡Soy pobre de familia numerosa!

Dra. Diana: ¡mentirosa! En tu casa de verano yo me pierdo y vives con tu hermana y tu mamá.

Yuri Kanbara: ejem, ejem bueno eso no importa como les iba diciendo el próximo capitulo no va a...

Dra. Diana: ¡Le quitaste cosas al fic!

Yuri Kanbara: ¡Claro que si! ¿Crees que a los menores de edad les hayan permitido estar en un table dance de Henry?

Dra. Diana: No exageres solo imagínatelo (Yuri empieza a imaginar y aparece una nube sobre su cabeza) Henry entra a su habitación, se quita el saco y el chaleco (Yuri ve la imagen en su nube) luego sigue la camisa y luego...

Yuri Kanbara (que se había dejado llevar por su imaginación): ¡¡¡¡YA NO QUIERO SABER!!!!

Dra. Diana: si bien que lo estabas disfrutando

Yuri Kanbara: òó no es cierto

Dra. Diana: y te quedaste corta con lo de "En cambio Henry era pelirrojo con patillas alto y bien parecido, muy delgado pero con buen cuerpo" ¡¡¡¡ES UN SEX APEAL!!!!

Yuri se cae al estilo animé, lo malo es que sobre la cámara y así se corta la imagen.


	4. Viajes y Accidentes

En el estudio de la Dra. Diana (ya saben de quien) y Yuri Kanbara se puede percibir una tranquilidad inimaginable y todo el mundo esta en paz consigo mismo...

Yuri Kanbara: ¿¡Que parte de No es tan difícil de entender!?

Dra. Diana: la N y la O

Yuri Kanbara: ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No voy a poner esa categoría en el fic ¡no con MI NOMBRE!

Dra. Diana: bueno ya lo entendí pero... ¿tú dejaste prendida la cámara?

Yuri Kanbara: no ¿por qué?

Dra. Diana: a entonces desde que la repararon por que alguien se callo sobre ella no la hemos apagado.

Yuri Kanbara: ¡No me hubiera caído si no fuera por tus comentarios extraños!

Dra. Diana: No es extraño

La cámara se va alejando por arte de magia de las dos jóvenes y nos lleva al lugar donde empieza nuestro fic.

Yue estaba desesperado, esa cosa a la que llamaban ferrocarril era más lenta que si se hubiera ido a pie lógicamente en su tamaño natural estaba aburridísimo por que el anciano no hacia nada más que leer y no trataba de hablar con el y ese era su trabajo el de el místico ¡Se lo estaban robando! òó.

"Estas rojo" Yue se sobresalto y se observo en el vidrio, era cierto "¿A caso es que deseas encontrarte con alguien?"

"Para nada" contestó el volviendo a su color normal "Dudo que haya alguien que este interesado en mi bien estar"

"Eso es lo que pensaba yo" contestó el anciano ante la declaración de Yue.

Fue en ese momento que se puso a pensar, seguro que Sakura estaría preocupada por el, después de todo ella tenía un corazón muy bondadoso y lo más seguro es que también EL estuviera preocupado.

"¿A quién le piensas llamar Touya?"

La casa de la familia Kinomoto se encontraba hecha un desastre, Touya estaba tratando de encontrar el número telefónico de la familia del mocoso después de todo ¾ de su familia eran magos, Sakura le había llamado millones de veces cuando se encontraba ausente y lo más seguro es que aún estuviera en alguna parte de la casa.

"A la mamá del mocoso" contestó el desde la biblioteca del sótano.

"Te refieres al joven Li ¬¬ no has pensado que tal vez podría estar en la agenda de Sakura"

"No creo que este allí" contestó Touya después de unos segundos "Pero si tu crees ayúdame a buscarlo"

Con un suspiro y un pequeño gruñido el jefe de la familia Kinomoto se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña niña y saco una agenda rosa con una estrella grande en el centro, bajo las escaleras y se la dio a Touya "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Hijo, busca en la S" Le dijo Fujitaka a su testarudo hijo mayor, el cuál tomó la agenda y la abrió, y "sorprendente" el primer nombre era Syaoran Li

Syaoran caminaba incansablemente por los pasillos del barco hacia la biblioteca del Capitán, el cuál ya había comenzado a tomarle confianza, que es justamente lo que el necesitaba para afrontar su más grande miedo... Yuri.

Lo más seguro es que no estuviera triste, si no enojada por que no pudo detener su boda pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era hacerla entrar en razón.

Mientras pensaba la forma más fácil de razonar con esa bomba ambulante que tenía por hermana choco con alguien afortunadamente de su tamaño, desafortunadamente era...

"Hola Yuri" Saludó Syaoran con indiferencia a Yuri la cual estaba en el suelo Syaoran al reparar en esto le extendió la mano la cual fue rechazada "Venía a platicar contigo sobre mi compromiso"

Ahora si que se iba a armar la gorda, Yuri sabía que su hermano no iba a tardar en hablar sobre el tema, y eso era algo que ella no quería hacer y era por eso que se la pasaba tantas horas ayudando a los doctores Jekyl en sus trabajos y experimentos. Pero esta vez no se iba a salvar.

"Y de que quieres hablar, creo que ya todo esta claro" dijo ella dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar para irritarse al darse cuenta que Syaoran la seguía.

"No, no todo" dijo el "Tu ni siquiera sabes cuando es la boda o que parte vas a tomar en ella" había hablado demás y Syaoran lo sabía.

"¿En serio tengo parte en la boda?" peguntó Yuri sorprendida para su criterio ni siquiera estaba invitada, pero de todos modos ¿cuanto faltaba? De seguro meses o tal vez años.

"Bueno no exactamente" dijo Syaoran esperaba ver que Yuri le gritara pero ella se limitó a arquear una ceja "Veras Tomoyo y Meiling son las madrinas, Kinomoto y Eriol los padrinos, la dama de anillos es Chiharu (N/D: lo siento pero no se como se le dice a la de los anillos y Yuri tampoco...) (N/Y: investigar, investigar, investigar ) y todos los demás ya están listos...

"¿Cómo que ya están listos?" intervino Yuri con la voz ronca "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"Dentro de una semana" comentó el cerrando los ojos esperaba escuchar un grito furioso y un golpe muy fuerte lo dejaría aturdido, pero después de un tiempo abrió los ojos solo para ver que ella ya no estaba allí.

Tomoyo estaba deprimida, había presenciado todo y era triste ver a Yuri en esa condición, ella siempre guardaba sus emociones tristezas y alegrías para vivir la de los otros primero...

Y se dio cuenta de eso en la cena de la noche anterior...

FLASH BACK

"Hay una nueva misión" declaró Nemo a los presentes

"¿Misión?" preguntó Skinner incrédulo "¿Acaso alguien sabe da la existencia de la Liga?"

"Eso es lo que yo pienso Señor Skinner" contestó Nemo aclarando lo obvio "La cuestión es hablar sobre esto y penar si queremos aceptarla o no"

"¿Dónde es la misión?" Sawyer parecía poseído, su mirada estaba llena de furia interna, cosa que no paso inapercibida por Tomoyo.

"En Londres"

"¡Pero tendríamos que cambiar completamente el rumbo!" exclamó Sakura angustiada, ella quería casarse la próxima semana y esperaba llegar lo más pronto posible.

"Lo se, y ese es un factor que no es favorable" Nemo estaba muy serio "Pero en Londres han estado matando a mujeres en cadena y les han extraído los órganos internos" puso un bonche de hojas en las que había descripciones de las mutilaciones etc. "Les agradecería que estudiaran esto doctor, señorita Jekyl, podría sernos útil en el momento de la batalla..."

"No podemos regresar" dijo Eriol entrando a la conversación "Nosotros debemos regresar"

"Así es" dijo Syaoran "Tenemos cosas que hacer nosotros también"

"¿Acaso nuestras cosas tienen importancia a comparación de asesinatos?"

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a chibi Yuri con una mirada seria poco usual en ella "¿Acaso ya no vale la pena salvar vidas sólo por que eran del pasado? ¿Qué tal si esto es obra del destino? Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable."

La habitación calló en un tremendo silencio, chibi Yuri tenía tantas ganas de regresara a su tiempo como los demás pero las vidas de mujeres inocentes estaban en juego y eso no lo podía pasar por alto.

"Te apoyo"Tomoyo también estaba preocupada por eso era peligroso lo sabía pero ella nunca había desistido a grabar a Sakura.

"¿Entonces se quedan?" Preguntó Mina

"Es cosa de que las gallinas quieran" dijo Yuri

"Acepto" contestó automáticamente Syaoran

"Que va es mi ciudad natal" Eriol se les había unido con resignación pero se le unió de todos modos.

"No me queda de otra" contestó Sakura con su característica sonrisa "¿Qué dices Kero?"

"Digo que la comida esta muy buena" dijo mientras se relamía "Y por eso ya tengo razones obvias para quedarme"

"¿Qué dicen ustedes Señores?" Nemo se dirigió esta vez a los miembros de su equipo.

"La última vez que nos llamaron para algo como esto nos traicionaron y perdimos a alguien" contestó Mina a lo cual Sawyer bufó

"pero si vivimos con el miedo a que nos vuelvan a traicionar no lograremos nada" contestó Skinner

"Eso es cierto" afirmó Kero "Siempre debemos superar nuestros miedos para poder lograr algo"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo" contestó Yuri "Londres representa mucho para mi y no puedo permitir que allí aparezca un asesino que quiera quitarle el puesto a Edward y Elizabeth"

"Yo también" Henry estaba pálido, lo más seguro es que minutos antes estuviera hablando del tema con Hyde "Puede que esta vez logremos nuestro cometido sin sufrir pérdidas"

"Oí, que inspirados están2 comentó Skinner "¿Y saben que? Yo también estoy inspirado y aparte necesitan a alguien con mi carisma"

"Y también necesitan a alguien que le ponga un alto a su carisma" comentó Mina "Para lo cuál yo estoy a total disponibilidad"

Todo se quedó de nuevo en silenció "Sawyer, ¿estas de acuerdo?" todos observaron fijamente al agente que al parecer estaba en medio de un debate entre ir o no ir "iré" contestó al fin.

Después de eso la cena continuó amenamente.

Tomoyo nunca había logrado entender por que Yuri estaba en contra de que su hermano y Sakura se casaran después de todo siempre había tratado de unirlos pero hasta ahora lo entendió.

Al parecer Syaoran se había olvidado por completo de todos al estar con Sakura, el y Yuri siempre se habían llevado muy bien pero ahora el la trataba con indiferencia algo que ponía muy triste a Yuri por que ella aun lo quería mucho y el que se hubiera olvidado de ella era muy triste.

Jack (N/Y: el destripador ustedes saben) estaba saliendo del East End donde acababa de matar a Mary Ann, el había estado planeando esto toda su vida, pero ahora había alguien que se podía meter en su camino...

El sabía de sobre que antes que al había un par de asesinos muy famosos, en Londres, Elizabeth y Edward Hyde podían ser un peligro, pero al averiguar por que habían dejado de hacer esa noble labor (N/D: de matar mujeres) descubrió que se habían unido a una tal liga extraordinaria lo cual no era bueno.

El estaba solo y no quería estar solo por que tarde o temprano lo iban a atrapar y era por eso que le preocupaba el hecho de que la policía les hubiera llamado a esos cretinos que podrían arruinarlo todo Así que el también formuló su plan. Tomó papel y tinta y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido Adolph Hitler_:

La Señora Li estaba hablando con sus hijas sobre el matrimonio del más pequeño de todos, Syaoran el cual tenía planeado contraer matrimonio muy pronto y ellas tenían que asistir.

"¡El pequeño lobito se casa!" gritaron sus hermanas a coro que estaban muy emocionadas

"Compórtense niñas" les dijo con una inusual sonrisa la señora Li "No se como su hermano es tan se..." antes de que acabara el teléfono sonó

"Yo contesto" dijo Shiefa

"¿Si?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"¿Ya vamos a llegar?"

"No, por millonésima vez"

"¡Sr. Quartermaid esto no estaba en el contrato!"

"Disculpa Yue pero tu y yo no hicimos ningún trato"

"¬¬"

Ya había pasado medio día y Yue estaba muy aburrido y sobre todo desesperado, ese tamaño era muy desesperante, si o fuera por su"gran talla" tal vez ya les habría dado su merecido a todos aquellos que le hicieron volver en el tiempo ¡era muy injusto! Quería regresar a la normalidad e iba a regresar ahora.

"¡Voy a hablar con el conductor!"

"Como quieras"

"Llegamos" todos los tripulantes del barco se acercaron a Nemo

"Vaya ya me estaba mareando" dijo Sakura que estaba un poco negra por estar practicando con Sawyer, había sucedido algo muy malo...

Flash Back

"Bien no es tan difícil observa" Tom y Sakura estaban en la parte de arriba del Nautilus practicando tiros "Apuntas y calculas la dirección y velocidad del aire..."

"Lo bueno es que no es difícil"

"¡Fuego!" Sawyer apuntó tan mal que le dio a... Sakura.

Fin Flash Back

"Pero Capitán" Henry parecía extrañado "Este lugar no es el East End, aquí es Nottingham ¿cómo vamos a llegar a nuestro destino?"

"Es cierto ¿alguna idea?"

"Solo una" dijo Skinner

_Más tarde en el ferrocarril _

"No lo puedo creer" chibi Yuri observaba la antigua ciudad con admiración hasta que le vino a la mente una pregunta "¿Cómo supieron que este lugar es Nottingham y no el East End?"

"Es cierto" declaro Mina observando al Doctor (N/Y: ¿por que no observa otra cosa?) "¿A caso ustedes vivían aquí?"

"Bueno esa es una de las razones..." contesto Yuri

"La otra es" completo Henry "Que había un letrero en la entrada de la ciudad"

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Oigan ¿por que esta tan rara esa vía?" Preguntó Skinner a sus compañeros

Todos se asomaron por la ventana, la vía estaba muy extraña (N/A: imagínense una montaña rusa) y aparte estaba muy mal construida, faltaban algunos pedazos.

"¡Hay que decirle al conductor que se detenga!" gritó desesperado Eriol

"Si corramos a la sala del conductor" dijo Tomoyo corriendo a la puerta del compartimiento

"¡Vamos!" gritaron al unísono Yuri, Sakura y Syaoran

"Yo les abro la puerta si no nunca va a... ¡Ahhh!" antes de que Yuri terminara de decir algo el tren dio una sacudida haciéndola dar una voltereta en el aire (N/A: momento indicado para decir que Yuri viste un pantalón negro Strech con una clase de vestido hasta la rodilla gris) y para lograr por igual abrir la puerta con la cara. Sawyer el más cercano trato de ayudarla pero el tren volvió a dar una sacudida haciéndolo caer encima de la doctora.

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, chibi Yuri y Kero se habían "enredado y ahora eran una clase de pelota humana que gritaba"

Nemo estaba tratando de poner orden y lo habría logrado si no fuera por que el también se calló encima de todos nuestros amiguitos, los cuales ya no podían gritar. Skinner gritaba como si fuera en un juego mecánico "¡Que divertido es Londres!".

En cuanto a Mina ella estaba agarrada de su asiento pero en un momento en el que el ferrocarril comenzó a disminuir la velocidad se soltó con un poco de confianza y volteo a ver al Doctor que estaba muy pálido "¿Se encuentra bien Doctor?" Y entonces sucedió el tren comenzó a sacudirse y Mina, que ya no se sostenía de nada se calló pero Henry la sostuvo por la cintura, por la espalda y entonces el tren comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza y Henry al no poder controlar los dos pesos se calló de espaldas con Mina encima la cual puso su mano en la entrepierna de Henry (N/Y: OO ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?) un poco más debajo de sus partes nobles el cual se puso como un lindo farolillo navideño.

Por fin todo había terminado.

"¡Que divertido fue!" comentó Skinner

"Dilo por ti" dijo Nemo el cual seguía en el suelo "Yo me caí en algo realmente incomodo"

"Disculpa Tom podrías ¡Quitarte de encima estamos en una situación muy comprometedora!" Se escucho desde el pasillo. Skinner, sin poder contener la curiosidad fue a ver la pose comprometedora

"¡Oí! Sawyer, ¡que rápido aprendes!" Exclamo con una pícara sonrisa

"Cállate Skinner!" Le dijo Tom tan rojo que podía confundirse con le fino tapete del ferrocarril se paro lo más rápido posible y ayudo a Yuri la cual parecía no haber entendido mucho.

"Ejem, ejem" esta vez el sonido venía de adentro del compartimiento "D-disculpe p-podría u-usted emmm ¿¡parase!?"

Todos se quedaron impresionados ¡Mina Harker estaba tratando de tocar algo que no debía y estaba sobre Henry Jekyl! ¡El cuál estaba casi gritando! Cosa poco usual en el tranquilo doctor.

Pasaron unos 2 segundos de la impresión y Mina no se quitaba (Fans de Henry: ¡deja de hacerte la santa y agarrale los) (N/Y: ¡Salgan de aquí pervertidas!) (N/DRA: ¡Si tu no lo haces Mina yo si!) (N/Y: OO).

"Oye" rompió el hielo Yuri "Aprovecha, pero no abuses"

Fue entonces que Mina reaccionó, se paro y salto hacia atrás ¡Lo siento no era mi intención!"Dijo alterada y apenada (N/Y: aja si como no)

"No se preocupe, fue un accidente" dijo el levantando se sacudiendo su saco tratando de recuperar la compostura "Cambiando de tema" (N/DRA: por favor que me voy a deshidratar de tanto calor) (N/Y: ¡Quiero un Psicólogo!) "¿Dónde están Yuri Syaoran y los demás?"

"No lo se" dijo Nemo aun sentado "Dios me voy a levantar" Fue entonces cuando se levantó y todos pudieron apreciar a los pequeños compañeros de viaje aplastados.

_Con Amor Jack el Destripador._

"Bueno creo que esto puede llamar su atención" dijo feliz el destripador, selló la carta, la llevo a una oficina de correo y mando que la enviasen lo más rápido posible a Alemania.

"La primera fase esta completa" se dijo con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro "Ahora solo falta la respuesta y podré comenzar con la fase 2"

Mientras el destripador se hablaba a si mismo no vio que un hombre con gabardina le observaba y escuchaba cada palabra con mucho cuidado "Eso si yo no lo evito, Walter Sikert".

Touya colgó el teléfono

"¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó su padre

"Ya vienen en camino" contestó

"Espero que podamos hacer algo"

Ding Don

"Yo abro" Dijo Fujitaka

Se dirigió al pasillo doblo a la derecha y abrió la puerta y...

"Buenas noches... ¿eh?"

"¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña?!"

Sonomi Daidouji entraba en acción

"Yue ¿te encuentras bien?"

Yue se estaba recuperando del golpe, al parecer le conductor pensó que era un perro de la pradera y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas

"Objeción"

"Yue, ya llegamos"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Yuri Kanbara: ¿Qué tal eh?

Dra. Diana: espero que les haya gustado

Yuri Kanbara: por cierto si algún día pasas por aquí Sakura Black, siento que tú idea se parezca mucho a esta pero ya lo teníamos planeado hace mucho tiempo...

Dra. Diana: ¿a quién le pides disculpas?

Yuri Kanbara: ¡A una gran escritora! ¡Que me cae súper bien!

Dra. Diana: A bueno

Yuri Kanbara: Espero que les haya gustado el fic y en el próximo capitulo prometo que se aclararan algunas cosas y se enredaran muchas otras

Dra. Diana: ¡Yo soy la autora original! ¡Yo doy todas las buenas ideas! ¡Yo soy lo mejor! ¡Yuri es la pobre acople!

Yuri Kanbara: òó ¡Que!

Dra. Diana: seguías allí OO estoy en problemas

Yuri Kanbara: o si estas en problemas

Entonces Yuri saca una basuca de no se sabe donde y comienza a perseguir a la Doctora por todo el estudio, lamentablemente Diana corre hacia la cámara y la hecha a perder de nuevo...


	5. NA:Lo siento mucho!

Yuri Kanbara entra corriendo al foro y encuentra todo lleno de telarañas y a unos grillos edificando su antro en medio del estudio.

Yuri K: animales estúpidos ¬¬ ¡Eddy! – Entra un perro y la ve con cara de "que me vas a dar para morder!- ¡Ataca! òó- Eddy se come a todos los grillos – bien ahora, tengo algunas cosas que decir por ejemplo tengo que pedirles una disculpa por este atraso y e de decir que me siento mal por haber tenido a mis amigas en intriga, pero bueno, espero tener la continuación pronto no la traigo ahora por que la doctora irresponsable no a hecho nada de nada...

Dra. Diana: ¡Hola mi gente!

Yuri K: ¬¬

Dra. Diana:¿Yuri por que esta tan sucio?

Yuri K: ¬¬ X

Dra. Diana: en otras palabras ¡ponte a limpiar!

Yuri K: uú limpia tu

Dra. Diana: yo soy el cerebro tu eres la servidumbre

Yuri K: òó que te pasa, usas mi nombre, mis ideas y todavía quieres que limpie esto tu hija de....(no apto para menores)

Mientras Yuri le rezaba el rosario mas grosero del mundo a Diana aparece la liga extraordinaria y Jack el destripador.

Elizabeth, Edward y Jack: ¡queremos ver sangre!

Yuri J: la violencia no nos llevara a ningún punto coherente entre dos o mas individuos, la mejor forma de arreglar asuntos de seriedad es hablando.

Yuri K: ¿Pues que crees que estoy haciendo traga libros?

Yuri J: ¿¡Cómo me dijiste tu (palabra derivada de pensativa)?!

Yuri K: ¡como escuchaste!

Yuri J: ¡Te arrepentirás!- se toma un frasco de la formula que inventaron Henry y ella, se convierte en Elizabeth, la cual saca su os.

Elizabeth: Jajajajaja(risa maniaca) ya tengo con que alimentar al perro

Yuri K:¡eso quisieras!- saca su digivice y digievoluciona en Silver Angewomon- ¡Trágate esa!

Dra. Diana:¡hola Henry mi amor!

Henry:¿ quien eres tu?

Dra. Diana: Oo no te acuerdas de mi

Henry: espera creo que si no ,emm, este....no

Dra. Diana: ¿acaso no recuerdas aquella noche llena de pasión en que me dijiste que sin mi tu mundo se derrumbaría?

Henry: ¿Yo dije eso?

Dra. Diana: de hecho no, pero se vale soñar ¿no?

Henry: ¡Ya me acorde de ti!

Dra. Diana: ¿¡en serio!? –luces de colores aparecen alrededor de ella

Henry: eres la chica que mande a prisión

Diana se cae al estilo anime

Dra. Diana: bueno pero se que algún día me amaras

Mina observa que Diana se le acerca peligrosamente a Henry y por alguna extraña razón su lado de vampiro sale a flote

Mina: ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?- Abraza a Henry que de por si estaba nervioso

Diana: no te metas vieja ¬¬

Mina: aléjate antes de que sienta el impulso de golpearte

Diana: yo primero

Mina y Diana se ponen a pelear como gatubela y batichica

Mina: el es mío

Diana: te equivocas yo lo vi primero

Mina:¡pruébalo!

Diana:¿a quien?

Mina:¡tonta! Que me des pruebas de que tu lo viste primero

Henry se va alejando poco a poco de las dos mujeres cuando choca con Tom

Tom: ¡doctor! Tengo unas preguntas que quisiera me respondiera con sinceridad

Henry: c-claro Tom

Tom:¿¡como es que tienes tanto éxito con las mujeres!?

Henry: oo ¿qué?

Tom: si lo que escuchaste ya e tratado todo desde ponerme tu ropa- en ese momento Henry se da cuenta de que Tom esta vestido como el de hecho era su ropa el único problema es que Tom era un poco mas gordito y más chaparrito que el doctor así que ya lo pueden ver- e tratado de estudiar medicina, ser serio, ponerme patillas- se ven dos pedazos de alfombra en la cara de Tom- pintarme el cabello- lo tiene naranja zanahoria- aunque creo que me equivoque de tonalidad y también ponerme lentes de contacto- los ojos café chocolate de Tom ahora eran azules- ¿Cuál es tu secreto sultán del sexo opuesto!

Henry: emm Tom..creo que solo tienes que ser tu...mismo "se que leí eso en algún libro estúpido"

Tom: ¿yo mismo?

Henry: si

Tom: ¡muchas gracias! Ahora iré a probar MI nuevo poder-se dirige a Yuri Jekyl que ahora es un espíritu flotante que anima a Elizabeth a cortarle la cabeza a Kanbara- ¿Qué tal nena?-con voz de Jhony Bravo ¡Te invito a dar una vuelta! ¿qué prefieres el cine o a comer?

Yuri J: ¿eh?

Tom: ¿Qué te da igual? ¿Qué que prefiero? Tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero

Yuri J: Sawyer, solo se vende no se consume

Tom: TT nadie me quiere

Dorian: ¡Yo te quiero guapo!

Tom: OO nooooooo ¬¬ Jekyl se quiere quedar con el secreto, el quiere vivir entre mujeres y no compartir su lugar en ese mundo en el que el s....

Henry:¿¡QUE TENIAS PLANEADO DECIR!?

Tom: que tu quieres tener muchos hijos de mujeres diferentes y no compartes tu secreto

Henry: mira te lo advierto no estés diciendo esas cosas por allí por que....

Tom: ¡Lo ves es cierto!

Henry: también puede ser cierto que te mate ¬¬X

Tom: ¿Tu y cuantos mas?

Aparecen detrás de Henry Edward y el Destripador

Tom: ¿Por qué lo ayudan? TT

Edward: Yo por que el me creo

Destripador: Yo por que me caen mal los chicos sin personalidad

Tom: TT ¿nadie me defenderá a mi? TT

Dorian: ¡Yo si amor!

Tom: alguien que no sea tan....

Dorian: ya se que es lo que vas a decir....gay....adorable pero sabes nadie mas me lo a dicho....

Henry Edward y el Destripador: Gay

Dorian: ¬¬

Tom: Estos seguro que nadie mas

Dorian: bueno si, los del coro

Henry: eso ya es grave

Dorian: ¬¬

Edward: ¿Pues que hiciste?

Dorian : Les pegue con mi bolsita

Edward Henry Destripador y Tom: OO

Skinner (de donde salió no sabemos): eso es cierto los tipos gay le dijeron gay al maricon

Dorian: no me ofendas ¬¬

Skinner: maricon

Dorian: ¡transparente!

Skinner: ¡maricon!

Dorian: Transparente

Skinner: ¡sabes tengo sentimientos!

Dorian: ¡Yo también! Ahora que nos comprendemos podremos ser felices para siempre

Todo el personal heterosexual masculino del foro: Oo

Dorian:

Se escucha un fuerte estallido y todos voltean al origen para ver a Mina y a Diana aventándose bombas nucleares

Yuri J y K: vaya.... ..

Diana: ¡ES MIO RATA!

Mina: ¡CLARO QUE NO (palabra inadecuada para cualquiera)!

Diana: Morirás vampiresa vieja

Mina: ¡Solo tengo un siglo de vida!- todos están con palomitas observando con atención

Mina y Diana; ¡¡¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!!

Se rompe la cámara.....para mas información acuda a un hospital llamado:

CICGEI

"Curaciones casi Irreparables Causadas por Gente Estúpida e Inconsciente"


	6. De regreso en Londres

Nos encontramos en un foro que hace u tiempo estaba semidestruido que ahora esta reparado con el bajo presupuesto de la Dra. Diana ya que Yuri no quiso contribuir en el pago por la última discusión que tuvieron ambas chicas. Se abre la puerta del escenario y entran ambas.

Yuri: ¡hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Hace mucho que no escribimos en este fic pero aquí estamos de nuevo con todas nuestras locuras y desventuras.

Dra.: Así que ahora vamos a subir todos los capítulos posibles por que nos vamos a dividir el trabajo para subir todos los capítulos que sean posibles, ya que nos dividiremos el trabajo y estamos listas para tener una muy buena racha.

Yuri: también les traigo la buena noticia de que vamos a omitir a dos Yuri mi nuevo nombre es Azura y el de Yuri Jekyll es Yuri Azura Jekyll.

Dra.: alguien nos dijo que si podíamos traducir nuestro fic al inglés

Azura: of curse we can but we need to finish in Spanish first to traduce it because we don't talk very well English so we need our time but if I have time I promise you I do it ok?

Dra.: no entendí nada de lo que escribió pero en fin… estoy de acuerdo.

Azura: en fin, continuemos con este fic que parecía descontinuado debido a nuestras tardanzas

Era una tarde lluviosa, como solían ser en Inglaterra, el aire mítico de la ciudad le daba escalofríos a esas personas que no estaban acostumbradas a apreciar ese hermoso lugar, tal era el caso de Mina Harker o Tom Sawyer o el Capitán Nemo y todos los pequeños Card Captors se sentían incómodos en ese lugar que estaban acostumbrados a lugares muy diferentes por su parte Skinner, Henry y….

"Yuri" llamó Mina.

"¿si?" Contestaron ambas chicas

"¿Por qué no las balizaron diferente? "

"Creo que puedo resolver ese problema" dijo Yuri Jekyll "No se si le había dicho o si mi hermano lo menciono pero mi segundo nombre es Azura" todos la miraron enojados."¿Qué?"

"¿Por que no se te ocurrió decirlo antes?" dijo Sawyer

"Es que…lo olvide jejejeje" todos cayeron al estilo animé "Pero en fin, de ahora en adelante llámenme Azura"

"Saben, prefiero regresar al Nautilus, no me siento cómoda en esta ciudad" dijo Mina desganada, Henry iba a protestar pero una voz desconocida para todos lo anticipo…

"Señorita, ¿como una mujer tan hermosa puede sentirse incomoda en una ciudad con una belleza oculta como lo es mi bella Inglaterra?"

Todos voltearon a ver a su interlocutor, un hombre apuesto de estatura media con cabello rubio cenizo tez blanca como la nieve y un par de ojos esmeralda en los que cualquier mujer se odia perder como en el mar se puede perder un pirata apasionado, prueba de ello fue Mina, que se dejo vencer vulnerablemente por la belleza de ese hombre.

"Bueno creo que cambie de opinión, hay cosas muy panorámicas por aquí" Dijo Mina con voz suave y seductora, Henry palideció mortalmente, no solo por el trauma que sufrió al escuchar las palabras de Mina hacia aquel desconocido si no también por lo que sentía alrededor de ese hombre, esa sensación que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

"Joven Henry, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó Tomoyo por el repentino cambio del joven doctor

"Espera un momento y te lo explicare" le contestó el doctor con voz temblorosa "Supongo que sería mejor si Azura me diera una mano con esto sabes" el doctor dirigió una discreta mirada a su hermana que estaba murmurando cosas para si mientras la pequeña Yuri la miraba extrañada "Ella también lo sintió al parecer"

"¿Sentir que?" preguntó Skinner que se había agregado discretamente a la pequeña conversación de Tomoyo y Henry "¿A caso pasa algo malo Henry?"

"Podría decirse Skinner, ¿de dónde salió este hombre?" preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Skinner que vendría siendo la nada "Hay algo en el que me incomoda"

"Si se refiere a que esta muy cerca de la señorita Mina, usted tiene toda la razón…"

"No, no se trata de nada referente a Mina, es algo sobre el que no me gusta"

"Supongo que el instinto de un Hyde nunca falla ¿cierto?"

"Me temo que es cierto y este hombre posee, algo muy perturbarte"

"Y que es eso que te molesta tanto si se puede saber"

"Veras Skinner esto es algo sobre…"

"Disculpen mi interrupción" se escucho una voz que se dirigía hacia los dos hombres "Pero me gustaría presentarme ante ustedes, ante todos ustedes, mi nombre es Walter Sniket a su servicio" dijo el hombre

"Mucho gusto en conocerle Sr. Sniket" dijo Nemo "Yo soy el…"

"Capitán Nemo" lo atajo el "Usted es el indomable y forastero Tom Sawyer, el invisible e invencible Sr. Skinner, el tímido pero bestial Dr. Jekyll y su hermana con bellas cualidades Azura Jekyll y por último pero no por eso menos importante la bellísima Mina Harker, con un lado salvaje que me llena de emoción, pero aun no comprendo el misterio, por el cual Allan Quartermain y Dorian Gray están ausentes en esta placentera reunión"

"Ambos fallecieron" dijo cortantemente Sawyer "Uno nos traiciono y el otro murió asesinado"

"Eh de suponer, que Allan no fue el traidor ¿no es así?" dijo el recién conocido Walter

"Al parecer usted tiene un agudo sentido sobre lo que es la deducción cierto, Sr. Sniket"

"Llámame Walter querida, nunca me han gustado los gestos elegantes que tu familia solía tener"

"Como usted lo a dicho, son gestos de mi familia de los cuales me enorgullezco, pues mi familia siempre fue reconocida por su carisma y elegancia, no pienso ser yo quien termine con esa racha, S. Sniket" dijo Azura sin despegar su vista fría de los ojos de Sniket "Es algo que viene en la sangre"

Walter soltó una risa con gracia "Dr. Jekyll a hecho un excelente trabajo con su hermana menor le felicito"

"En realidad yo no e hecho nada, desde pequeña mi hermana a sido así"

"En fin" continuó Walter supongo que ya descubrieron que fui yo quien los llamó para que me ayuden a detener esta plaga.

"Díganos los detalles y enseguida lo buscaremos" dijo Nemo que estaba ansioso por acabar con eso para poder ir a su barco.

"Si, entre más rápido mejor" Complemento Sawyer que no parecía muy feliz con la citación tan tensa que estaba a su alrededor.

"Tranquilos caballeros, no es necesaria tanta prisa" dijo Walter con una sonrisa en sus labios "no les puedo dar los detalles bajo la lluvia así como si nada, los llevare a mi casa, ahí estaremos más cómodos" dijo Walter "Mi casa esta muy cerca, así quepodemos ir caminando si no les molesta"

"Por mi no hay ningún problema" Dijo Mina y como si hubiera sido la señal, Sniket la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar ambos bajo la sombrilla de este último.

"Al parecer no le importa que nos mojemos nosotros cierto" Dijo Sawyer cuando vio que los dos habían avanzado lo suficiente para no escucharlo "¿Y de que es eso de lo que estaban susurrando tu y Skinner?"

"SI yo también note que era algo importante Dr. Jekyll" Se unió Nemo a la conversación.

"Supongo que podemos unirnos nosotros también ¿no?" Preguntó Azura con Yuri en su hombro

"Claro, tu res de principal importancia para hablar de esto" le dijo Henry con seriedad a su hermana "Por que si mis suposiciones no son equivocadas Elizabeth también sintió la sangre impura ¿cierto?"

"¿Sangre impura?" Preguntó confundido Syaoran "¿A que se refiere con eso, es alguna clase de presencia?"

"Se podría decir" Dijo Jekyll

"Pero si es así ¿Por qué nosotros no sentimos nada?" Preguntó Sakura confundida

"Yo tampoco sentí nada" dijo Kero

"La presencia de la Sangre Impura" continuó Azura "es algo que solo los seres que han cometido asesinatos pueden sentir, es como una identificación entre todos los asesinos"

"¿Pero como es que ustedes pueden sentir la presencia de la Sangre Impura?" preguntó Tomoyo contrariada

Todos guardaron silencio, un silencio que solo se rompía con las gotas de agua al estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Bueno, sucede que, nuestro pasado no es tan bueno como parece" dijo Henry apartando la vista de los ojos de Tomoyo que lo veían sorprendidos

"¿U-ustedes han matado a alguien?" preguntó consternada Sakura

"Así es" Contestó Azura "Debo recordarles que nosotros estamos divididos en dos personalidades, Elizabeth y Edward, ellos, no son exactamente lo que parecen"

"Pero el punto es que ustedes sienten que el es un asesino" Preguntó Nemo tratando de calmar a los demás.

"El punto es que su sangre no es lo que se dice pura, lo que nos hace dudar de el" comentó Azura

Todos continuaron su camino en silencio, todos dirigiendo sus miradas fulminantes hacia Sniket. Pasaron 5 minutos y llegaron a una casa mediana pero aun así era bonita, tenía, aproximadamente cinco habitaciones y tenía una fachada de ser más vieja que las casas que la rodeaban, tenía un bello jardín en la entrada, lleno de flores que al parecer estaban agradecidas por la constante lluvia que caía en Londres.

"Hermoso lugar Walter" le dijo Mina a su acompañante "Eres una persona muy elegante"

"Soy inglés mi querida Mina, esa es la explicación a todo esto" Contestó halagado Sniket.

Tomó la llave y abrió la puerta dándole paso a Mina e indicándole a los demás el camino "Por aquí por favor" Les dijo cortésmente el hombre.

"¿Crees que sepa sobre nosotros?" Le pregunto Syaoran a Nemo con una voz aguda que era casi inaudible

"No, no lo creo, con lo arrogante y presumido que parece ser este hombre dudo que este haciendo el loco sobre ustedes" Le contestó Nemo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Bien, creo que ahora si podré explicarles la misión que necesito realicen" Dijo Sniket mientras abría una enorme puerta de caoba tallada a mano y daba paso a la sala de reuniones de la pequeña mansión, era un lugar muy hermoso sin duda, pero hubiera sido más acogedora, si el lugar no estuviera lleno de retratos extraños de mujeres a medio degollar o escenas extrañas o de alguna forma violentas.

"Creo que esto explica lo de la Sangre Impura" dijo la joven Jekyll

"Que lugar tan encantador" dijo Skinner irónicamente.

"Creo que la palabra es acogedor" le dijo Kero al oído para que solo el lo escuchara

"De hecho, creo que la palabra correcta es acogedor" Se corrigió Skinner haciéndole caso a la pequeña rata amarilla.

"Le agradezco el comentario Sr. Skinner" le dijo Sniket con voz peligrosa "Pero ahora quiero tratar un asunto de suma seriedad que quisiera usted escuchara al igual que los demás para que pudieran desempeñar su trabajo con exactitud" dijo el hombre con un semblante que sus invitados no habían visto en las tres cuartas partes de la hora en que le habían conocido, el hombre tenía un aspecto serio que hasta entonces era poco usual en él.

"No se preocupe Sr. Pienso seguir cada palabra que salga de su boca con suma exactitud" dijo Skinner con el mismo tono frívolo

"Bien" dijo el hombre sentándose en la silla principal de la norme mesa "Tomen asiento por favor" toda la liga tomó asiento "Bien, como les dije en mi informe, hay un asesino en serie que s estado acabando con algunas mujeres de la región de Whitechapel"

"¿Whitechapel?" preguntó extrañado Henry "Eso no sería nada nuevo, Whitechapel es el lugar perfecto para cometer crímenes"

"Parece usted todo un experto" dijo Skinner acusadoramente haciendo ruborizar al tímido doctor.

"Cualquiera que conozca bien la zona, sabe que ese lugar no es seguro y esta lleno de personas a las cuales no se le debe de fiar ni una libra" salió en su defensa Azura.

"Claro" dijo Walter volviendo su mirada a la chica "Pero ustedes no verían normales estos asesinatos si supieran cual es el método de Jack el destripador"

"Por como suena el nombre no es algo que me agradaría saber" dijo Sawyer

"A nadie le agradará saber esto" dijo Sniket sacando un paquete delgado de un cajón el cual le extendió a Henry "Estas, son as fotografías que consiguieron tomar e los cadáveres de las víctimas del destripador, supongo que alguno de ustedes dos podría darme una explicación de las deformidades de estas mujeres"

Henry tomó el paquete y lo abrió consumo cuidado, después sacó lentamente las fotografías y palideció mortalmente, esas fotografías no parecían ser de mujeres.

La primera, no era tan deforme, pero se veía un hoyo en un estomago, lo cual daba a entender que…

"Esta mujer, Ann, al parecer le hizo un corte de veinte centímetros, dos cortes, para ser exactos" dijo el doctor mientras sacaba una pluma de su bolsillo interior y trazaba las líneas que iba describiendo "formando una cruz, un corte que no se le pudo aplicar mientras estuviera viva, puesto que pudo haber huido antes de morir desangrada y acusar a su agresor frente a la policía, también puedo ver que le extrajeron el intestino, tanto delgado como el grueso" dijo con un gesto de repugnancia.

"En cuanto a esta, que al parecer no han descifrado su nombre" dijo Azura que había tomado la foto deforme "Parece que han extraído el lóbulo izquierdo de su oído, el parpado superior y el labio inferior"

"Al parecer el asesino no hizo ningún corte parecido" dijo Mina

"No" dijo Walter tranquilo "Ese hombre es brillante"

"No exactamente" le reto Henry captando la atención de todos los que le rodeaban "Al parecer, no es ningún experto"

"¿A que se refiere?" Preguntó secamente Sniket

"Me refiero a que el no estudió medicina y si lo hizo es pésimo para el trabajo, todos los cortes son imprecisos e inseguros"

"Y según estos reportes" continuó Azura "El atacante en cuestión solo ataca a prostitutas de bajo presupuesto que no tenían familia, algo que considero muy cobarde"

"No solo eso" dijo Henry "Al parecer es hombre se llevo algunas partes que le extrajo a sus víctimas"

"No va a ser tan difícil como lo pensé en ese caso" dijo Skinner

"Eso espero señor Skinner" dijo Nemo

"Desde mi punto de vista ese tipo es un incompetente traumado que no tuvo infancia" dijo Sawyer

"No subestimen al destripador, caballeros" dijo Walter que parecía molesto ante la indiferencia de la liga con respecto al destripador.

"No te preocupes Walter, este problema va a ser mínimo" le animó Mina "¿Qué es lo máximo que podría hacerle un hombre con un simple cuchillo a la Liga Extraordinaria"

"Claro, por que no pensé en eso" dijo el hombre desganado "En fin, me temo que a es hora de dormir así que…"

"¡Tienen pruebas de sangre!" todos voltearon a ver a Azura que se había levantado de la silla de un salto "¡Esto nos da una gran ventaja!"

"¿Qué pueden hacer con las muestras de sangre?" Preguntó Sawyer

"Determinar si la sangre es de la víctima o si es del agresor" dijo Mina

"Pero yo no tengo el equipo para desarrollar una investigación como esa" dijo alterado Walter

"Pero nosotros si" Contestó Jekyll "El problema es que nuestra casa esta un poco más apartada"

"Eso no es problema, llamare a alguno de mis ayudantes y ellos nos llevaran" dijo Nemo

"Bien, entonces, pueden llevarse los archivos e investigarlos" dijo calmadamente Sniket

"Si necesitan algo, no duden en enviarme un mensaje"

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Yue indignado "¡Donde se supone que están esos idiotas!"

"Quieres calmarte por favor" le reclamo Allan "Estas llamando mucho la atención"

"Es que no puedo creer que no estén aquí" dijo Yue agitado "Pensé que iban a pensar pero ya veo que no"

"En fin, tarde o temprano vendrán aquí ¿cierto?" razonó Allan "Por lo tanto, nosotros podemos empezar a investigar mientras ellos llegan"

"Buena idea"

"Disculpe Sr." Una niña de aspecto asiático llamó la atención de Allan

"Si, dime pequeña"

"¿Donde compro ese mosquito? ¡Quisiera tener uno igual!"

"OO"

"Lo quieres pequeña ­"

"¡¡¡Si!"

"¡Atrápalo!"

(Se ve a Yue siendo lanzado al aire a gran velocidad y a la niña corriendo tras él)

"No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo Tomoyo sabía cosas tan extrañas ¡Y jamás me lo dijo!" Sonomi estaba realmente alterada "Mi pequeña Tomoyo, entre seres mágicos y peligrosos…"

"Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando supe que Sakura estaba metida en estas cosas, pero no debemos preocuparnos, de seguro ellos sabrán manejar esta situación" le dijo el Fujitaka.

"Pero mi bebé nunca había estado perdida en el año de 1899 sin teléfono ni computadora…Esto es horrible"

"No te preocupes, Touya esta buscando ayuda en Hong Kong"

"¿En Hong Kong?"

"La familia de Syaoran debe de saber algo al respecto"

"Es cierto"

"Esperemos lo mejor"

"Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar" dijo Henry

Todos los presentes, incluidos los Card Captors se quedaron sorprendidos por la majestuosidad del lugar… una enorme mansión dividida en dos segmentos, uno más pequeño que el otro…

"En la parte derecha" señalo la parte grande de la casa "Encontraran el comedor, la sala, la antesala, las habitaciones, la biblioteca y el salón y en la parte izquierda" señalo la parte más pequeña "Se encuentra el laboratorio, otro estudio, una biblioteca un poco más pequeña y… una cosa que parece auditorio, donde impartíamos algunas clase de medicina y hacíamos algunas autopsias"

"Supongo que nos darán un mapa de la casa ¿cierto?" Las miradas se dirigieron a Skinner "¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes por eso Skinner, en cualquier parte de la casa vas a encontrar a alguien que te guíe si es necesario" le dijo Henry mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por el resto de la liga.

"No pensé que ustedes vivieran en un lugar como este" le dijo Mina a Azura "En verdad cada vez ustedes dos me sorprenden más y más"

"Viven con todas las comodidades supongo" le dijo Yuri

"Estoy seguro de que voy a tener una habitación muy cómoda" dijo Sawyer con una sonrisa emocionada

"Todos van a tener una habitación cómoda, Tom" le dijo Azura aguantando las ganas de reír.

"¿Sería posible que nos asignan una habitación sólo para nosotros?" Preguntó Eriol

"Define _nosotros_" le dijo Henry

"Me refiero a todos los que venimos del año 1999"

"Eh de suponer que si, pero se las asignare yo, no quiero levantar sospechas"

"Bien"

Después de esa corta charla llegaron a la puerta principal, Azura tomó un paso adelante y tocó la puerta. Pasaron pocos segundos y empezaron a escucharse pasos.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz de hombre, al parecer ya entrado en años

"¡Pool!" dijo alegremente Azura

"¿Srta. Jekyll?", ¡No lo puedo creer!" Se escuchó como se abría un cerrojo y después, se abría con pesadez la puerta y aparecía un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años "¡Y también usted Dr. Jekyll!"El hombre estaba tan emocionado que tomo a ambos doctores por el cuello y les brindo un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida "Y al parecer traen invitados, esto es increíble, pero ¡Que estoy haciendo! Pasen por favor, pasen, ¡Esto es increíble!..."

"Tan efusivo como de costumbre" dijo entre risas Azura

"¿Quién era ese, parecía que iba a desmayarse de la emoción" Dijo Skinner

"Usted nunca tiene un comentario adecuado para nada ¿verdad?" Le reprimió Nemo

"El es nuestro, como decirlo, es el que se encarga de mantener el asa, de que todo marche bien, pero más que eso el se encargo de nosotros desde que nuestros padres murieron" dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

"Van a comer, o piensan ir a dormir, quiere que le llevemos la cena a la cama o prefiere que busquemos su equipaje… ¡Dios, esto es increíble!"

"Tranquilo Pool, solo muéstrales sus habitaciones a los invitados" le dijo a Azura "Dentro de una hora, llámanos para cenar ¿si?"

"Por su puesto Srta. Jekyll" le dijo Pool "¿Van a utilizar el…?"

"Si" lo cortó Henry "Pero por eso no te preocupes, nosotros conocemos bien el camino"

"Solo te voy a dar una lista de libros que necesito me lleves por favor"

"Y Pool, un favor más" le dijo Henry

"Lo que sea señor"

"Necesito que deje prepares una habitación, más tarde llegará otro invitado"

"Bien"

Después de 15 minutos todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, todas ellas muy cómodas y amplias.

Nos dirigimos a una de ellas en especial a la de un chico Americano, limpiando de nuevo su rifle que no estaba sucio…

"¿No piensas salir de mi habitación para ir con tus amigas las ratas parlantes?" Le dijo Sawyer a Sakura

"Esperaba que tu me llevaras, no es tan simple ser de este tamaño y tratar de llegar a una habitación en una mansión"

"Claro que lo es, solo caminas hasta encontrar una rata en la cual cabalgar"

"¿Realmente crees que esta casa tenga ratas?"

"Sabes, ese realmente no es mi problema"

"Vamos por favor llévame ¿si?"

"Esta bien, si esa es la única forma en la que me dejaras en paz lo haré"

"Gracias Tom"

"Dime Sawyer, Agente Sawyer"

"Si claro, lo que tu digas" Sakura esperó a que Sawyer le extendiera la mano para poder ir a su destino pero Sawyer, nunca lo hizo "Oye ¿no estas olvidando algo?"

Sawyer puso expresión de estar pensando y luego siguió caminando "No"

"OO ¡¡¡Espérame!" Su voz nunca fue escuchada

Azura estaba viendo la luna llena por la ventana, estaba preocupada, estaba asustada, estaba perdiendo el control…

"_¿Realmente crees que va a ser tan malo que pierdas el control Azura? Sabias que iba a pasar tarde o temprano y nunca te detuviste, tuviste tu oportunidad, no la aprovechaste y ahora yo tengo la mía" _Elizabeth rió suavemente

"No te tengo miedo Elizabeth, aun tengo el control de decidir cuando sales y cuado no, yo tengo el control, no tu" murmuro la chica dado un pequeño trago a su bebida "Acostúmbrate a eso"

"_¡Vaya, no me esperaba una respuesta como esa de alguien como tu, siendo tan débil, mejor deberías callarte"_

"Elizabeth, tu sabes que este es un momento crítico, no podemos discutir entre nosotros, debemos trabajar…juntas"

Elizabeth guardo silencio, no esperaba una respuesta como esa _ "A que te refieres con ¿juntas?"_

Azura suspiro, caminó hacia la chimenea y contemplo el fuego "El fuego, no puede mantenerse vivo sin oxígeno, por tanto, tu Elizabeth, no podrías vivir sin mi, pero yo necesito tu fuerza, para poder vencer, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que sin ti, yo…yo no estaría aquí"

"_Azura...tu crees que" _

"Después de esta batalla, Elizabeth, tu y yo nos extinguiremos"

"_Entonces, déjalo" _

"Puede que sea débil, pero no cobarde Elizabeth, vamos a luchar, y vamos a…"

"¿Señorita Jekyll?" susurro una voz, Azura se volvió para ver a una de las chicas de la servidumbre "El Dr. Dice que la necesita en el salón de autopsias"

"Si…" murmuró Azura "Dile que en un momento bajo, gracias"


	7. De Flash Backs hasta la locura

Llegan dos chicas al escenario y se ponen enfrente de la cámara, ninguna de las dos habla…

Azura: bueno, espero que no estén enojados por que no subimos muchos capítulos, pero no pudimos hacer mucho.

Dra. Diana: si, no tenemos mucho que decir pero aun así espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Azura: este capitulo lo vamos a hacer con la valiosa participación de dos de mis mejores amigas

Dra. Diana: pero aun así el crédito es todo para mí.

Azura: si claro

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mina se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en muchas cosas, bueno en si en dos cosas, en el amable doctor y en el enigmático pintor.

Mina estaba terriblemente confundida, no comprendía, quien le gustaba más, si Henry o Walter, lo único seguro es que tenía que hacer una decisión, no quería cometer un error fatal al no elegir a la persona indicada; por una parte, se encontraba Henry Jekyll, famoso y renombrado doctor de Londres, con un alter- ego que lograba que Henry fuera, sexy a su manera, era elegante de buen cuerpo, un par de hermosos ojos azul cobalto y por su encuentro muy cercano con "eso que solo tienen los hombres" sabía que era un hombre muy bien dotado y una bellísima voz grave que encantaría a cualquiera.

Por otra parte, estaba el candente Sniket, un hombre dedicado al arte, con un don especial para hacer sentir bien a una mujer, con buen cuerpo si, ojos bonitos, hermoso cabello, un atractivo peculiar y una forma muy llamativa de hablar, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Una voz, como de un ángel y ese no se que, que lo hacía parecer chico malo.

No estaba segura de cual sería la mejor opción pero una cosa si era segura, ella quería quedarse con los dos, hubiera sido lindo, se casan juntos, tienen hijos juntos una vida perfecta, llevadera ¿si los hombres pueden tener siete mujeres, por que una mujer no puede tener dos hombres?; la vida es simplemente injusta...

_"Eres una lujuriosa ¿lo sabias?"_ le dijo una voz interna a Mina, la cual lo penso por unos segundos solo para decir "No, no lo creo"

Ahora nos situamos en una habitación unos pisos más abajo en el que se encuentran los Card Captors, la mayoría de ellos, observando a un frustrado Syaoran, que daba vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado...

"Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí y ya que puedo empezar a hablar, tenemos varios puntos a tratar..." respiró hondo y con la mayor calma que puedo dijo "Como...podemos...hacernos...grandes...de...nuevo..."

Flash Back

"Y según tu no estaba lejos"dijo una Yuri cansada detras de Syaoran.

"No te quejes que en el entrenamiento hacemos más..."

"Haciamos" rectifico Yuri con voz apagada

Syaoran estaba desesperado, Yuri había estado indiferente desde quele había dicho sobre la boda.

"Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Normalemnte te respondería que no hay nada de malo conmigo, pero la situación indica que estamos en un lugar donde pasara una estampida de pies gigantes que podría aplastarnos dolorosamente, pues, tu entiendes ¿no?"

syaoran volteó y, en efecto unmontos de pies se dirigian hacia ellos "Hay que apresu...¡YURI NO ME DEJES!" cuando el chico había volteado su hermana ya estaba muy lejos.

"¡Ahhh Una rata!"

"OOU hay no"

Fin Flash Back

"Tranquilo Syaoran, respira hondo... esto no es un asunto de vida o muerte...podemos vivir de este tamaño el resto de la eternidad " dijo un muy optimista Kero...todos lo veían fijamente "¿Qué? OO"

Todos volvieron a centrarse en us pensamientos, tratando de encontrar algún metodo para regresar a su tamaño natural.

"La verdad no lo se..." dijo cansado Eriol

"Bueno...supongo que dentro de 100 años volveremos a nuestra estatura normal" dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro. Haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

"Me pregunto ¿cómo estara Yue?"

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh! Oo" se ve como Yue aterriza en un bote de basura y a la niña saltar en el bote para buscarlo.

"El va a estar bien" afirmó Kero "Lo más seguro es que este a salvo buscando una respuesta a todo esto"

Hubo un suspiro colectivo y todos se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

"Ouch... algo me pico" dijo Yuri levantandose y sacando la cosa que pica de su bolsillo "¡Miren! las Cartas Yuri..." la chica barajeo las cartas "Miren ¡La carta Grande! " dijo, hasta después de cinco largos segundos se dio cuenta de su error "O-oigan chicos, fue un error pequeño ¿Comprenden la ironia de las cosas? ¡Pequeño como nosotros!"

Mientras Yuri soltaba su 'monólogo' los de más habían empezado a acorralarla contra la pared, la chica cerro los ojos y se visualizo a si misma como un espiritu con un par de hermosas alas...¿alas? ¡Eso era!

"¡VUELO!" gritó a todo pulmón la chica mientras un par de alas color lila aparecian en su espalda y saliá despedida a toda velocidad de la habitación y los chicoscomenzaban a correr detrás de ella a todo lo que sus peuqeñas piernas podían dar.

Sawyer que iba pasando por fuera de esa habitación observo a las 'ratas' correr en 'cámara lenta'.

"Tienen prisa ¿verdad?¬¬" Como se desespero al ver que las alimañas no podían moverse más rápido que una roca simplemente...decidió pisarlos a todos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Por otra parte, en el enorme laboratorio, sobre la mesa de disecciones y autopsias, se encontraban Henry y Azura Jekyll, examinando el recién llegado cuerpo de Mary Ann Nicholes que estaba prácticamente desecho en la región del estómago, ambos estaban inspeccionando la horrible abertura vacia en el cuerpo hasta que...

"Mira una moneda..." Dijo Azura colocando la moneda sobre un escritorio contiguo.

"¡Si!" exclamo Jekyll acercandoce a la moneda "¡Somos ricos!"

"De hecho, yo me refería a que podía ser una pista --U" Azura cerro los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decir hasta que algo vino a su mente "Un momento ¿Qué no ya somos ricos?"

"Pues veras..."

Flash Back

Nos encontramos en un carrera de caballos, en la que, en una de las gradas, se encontraba nuestro doctor favorito (casi irreconocible por unos lentes y un sombrero de copa que llebaba con el) con un tipo que extrañamente lo estaba llamando 'Polkins' (N/A: Apellido del mejor amigo de Henry que utilizo para poder apostar sin correr ningún riesgo ¬¬) (N/H: Oye nunca hay que arriesgarse U) (N/D:Si Henry lo que digas...) (N/M: No te metas con mi Henry òó) (N/H:ó/ò) (N/A: ¿Se callan? ùu)

"Apuesto todo lo que tengo en casa y mi casa a que el caballo 17 gana" dijo el tal Polkins decidido

"Bien"

"Bien"

La voz del narrador empieza a decir "¡Y arrancan! y los caballos van muy parejos ¡Pero el caballo 10 toma la delantera!"

"¡Si!"

"ùu Estúpido caballo"

"¡Pero miren, el caballo 17 a tomado la delantera por mucho... ¡Parece que ganara!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"...ganara..."

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"...GANARA..."

"¡¡¡NO!"

"¡¡¡SI!"

"Y... se tropezó --U"

""

"Oo"

"Bien Polkins ¡Empieza a pagar!" El hombre volteo en todas direcciones "¿Polkins?"

Muy lejos de allí se ve a Hyde huyendo a toda velocidad

_"¡Henry te dije que no apostaras por el caballo 17"_

_"Me dijiste que lo diera todo por el caballo 17 ¬¬"_

_"Pues no me hagas caso òó"_

Fin Flash Back

"No, olvidalo no es nada importante"

Los doctores empezaron a abrir un poco más el cuerpo, cosa que era muy dificil debido al rigor mortis del cuerpo (N/D:¿El que?) (N/A: Nada que tu puedas entender ¬¬)

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambos extraían cosas que podían ser pistas del cuerpo hasta que llegaron a cierto punto que ya nohabía nada, Azura alejo las manos del cuerpo asqueada "Henry esta cosa no tiene matríz ¬¬" dijo apartandose un poco más, tomó un trapo y se limpió las manos "Wakala"

"Azura tienes que ser un poco más profesional" le dijo Henry

"Esto es Asqueroso" gruño Hyde desde la cabeza de Henry

"Si lo se" dijo el doctor a punto de vomitar

Pasaron algunso minutos en los que tanto Henry como Azura se habían quedado callados, cada uno analizando con su propio 'ojo crítico' los órganos extraidos para poder dar una conclusión acertada, al final ambos compartieron sus ideas y las anotaron,tanto mentalmente como en una libreta y por último dejaron el archivo en el escritorio con llave, ambos estaban a punto de irse cuando Azura recordó algo, tanto ella como Henry aun traían el bisturí en mano.

"Henry voy a dejar los bisturís" no hubo respuesta

"Henry, podrías darme tu bisturí" dijo la chica estirando la mano tratando de recibir una respuesta que tristemente nunca llegó.

"Henry te estoy hablando me puedes dar el..."

"Tienes razón, Mina sería una buena estrellade Play Boy...Jejejejeje"

"OO...oh...ahhhhhh" Al principió Azura había sido golpeada por la idea de su hermano imaginandose a Mina Harker como una estrella de Porno, pero cuando lo asimiló, empezo a tener ese 'no se que' de molestar a su hermano "Entonces eso quiere decir que tu ya te la imaginaste nñ"

Henry, aun en las nubes, no se había dado cuenta que al estar hablando con Hyde, soltó la sopa con su hermana, hasta las últimas palabras que dijo ella "...O/O n-no e-esp-pera ¡LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PENSANDO NO ES CIERTO!"

"Naaaaaa ¿Coomooo creeesss?" silencio "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

"¬¬"

"¡¡¡Mi hermanoes un afiliado a las chicas porno! --"

"Si... ¡NO!" Como podrán imaginarse, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días y menos de los dos más reservados del grupo.

"¡Ahora yo también puedo disfrutar de la T.V por cable en su totalidad!"

"Oo"

"OO espera..."silencio "Mina y Henry sentados en un árbol..."

Henry sin poder soportar más la situación se abalnzó sobre su hermana, aun con el bisturí, Azura, sin poder moverse lo suficientemente rápido ocasionó que tanto ella como Henry calleran directamente en el cadaver.

Skinner, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, en su totalidad invisible, se encaminaba al cuarto de Sawyer, el agente al parcer quería ver a todos en su habitación, no estaba seguro del por que pero aun así debìa acudir, mientras subía por otras escaleras se topo con algo que nunca volvería a ver una de las chicas de servicio de la recidencia Jekyll, pero no una comú, sino una muy pero MUY bien dotada

"wow" dijo por lo bajo, el hombre invisible se había quedado con su invisible boca abierta quien quiera que fuese, tenía dos grandes 'personalidades' que la hacían ver increiblemente víen cuando bajaba las escaleras, y eso era solo el principio, por que ahora que la chica había pasado a Skinner, el podía ver su parte trasera "Voy a desmayarme" dijo con un hilo de voz con su vista fija 'allí, cuando la mujer su fue por completo el trato de seguirla, pero un enorme saco cayo sobre el volteo a ver al que lo había perturbado en ese momento de gloria y vió al Capitán Nemo.

"Su nombre es Mary Raily" dijo Nemo "Si eres invisible, por lo menos trata de hacer menos ruido" dijo y con un suspiro dió la media vuelta, al parecer, el se dirigia al mismo lugar al que se dirigia el hombre invisible

"¿Por que tan melancólico Capi?" preguntó esceptico Skinner. Nemo se paro y volteó a ver al saco flotante y le preguntó "¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 3897542.6 por la potensia del átomo?"

"Nemo, si tienes hambre solo tienes que decirme que se te antoja..."

"No, no...no es eso" dijo Nemo "Lo que pasa es que..."

Flash Back

Nemo iba caminando por el pasillo Sawyer los había llamado a todos para reunirse en su habitación, al parecer los doctores estaban con el...Pero entonces vió algo que llamó su atención.

Las pequeñas ratitas acompañantes se encontraban en el suelo, completamente pisoteadas, a una de ellas le había crecido alas y estaba arrastrandose dolorosamente lo más lejos que podía. Al voltear a ver al resto de las ratas, vió a 'su' propia rata; se acerco, tomo a Syaoran y comenzó a sacudirlo...

"Oye tu ¡Despierta!"

" laraíz cuadrada de 3897542.6 por la potencia del átomo es...!" Syaoran se desmayo denuevo

Nemo estaba consternado ¡Estaba en el sentimiento de la duda! "¡Debo saberrrrr!" dijo mientras le salia espuma por la boca para salir caminando lo más rápido posible, y pisando de nuevo a los chicos

Fin Flash Back

Skinner parecía naturalmente tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, es decir ¿Quién podía estar tranquilo después de una narración como esa?

"Pues, en ese caso" El transparente hombre se quedo pensando unos segundos para luego responder con total naturalidad "La respuesta es 5922.6579" Eso cualquiera lo sab (N/D: OOU) (N/A:Claro, cualquiera que sepa sumar) (N/D: 2+25 ) (N/A:¬¬U).

"No puedo creerlo ¡Skinner dió una respuesta acertada!" dijo Mina que encontro a los caballeros hablando de matemáticas.

"Se supone que yo era el que sabìa de matemáticas TT"

"Veo que se divierten" Todos voltearon a ver y se trataba de Sawyer que al parecer se había cansado de esperarlos.

"¡Tom!" Nemo estaba muy emocionado por la intervensión del Agente "¿Para que es que nos necesitabas?"

"Lo que pasa, es que ya hemos terminado de examinar los cuerpos" dijo Azura, quellegó detrás del chico rubio, pero la unica diferencia, es que su lacio pelo estaba completamete mojado, y al ver a Mina, una sonrisa furtiva y casi invisible se poso en sus labios por milesimas de sugundos "Henry esta en camino"

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºª

"¡Grande!" volvió a gritar Yuri, la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya grandes, solo faltaba Tomoyo, se puso en posición mientras convocaba la carta, pero en el momento de tratar de blandir su espada, se sintió extremadamente débil, sentia como si le hubieran sacado algo de adentro, tan rápidamente, que se mareo.

"¿Yuri?" Syaoran apoyo la mano en el hombro de su hermana.

"¡GRANDE!" gritó, Tomoyo empezó a crecer, pero ella, ella ya no podía continuar..

Azura: ¿Y eso que fue? ¬¬

Diana: No lo se, solo se me ocurrio

Azura: En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, debo decir, que en el próximo capitulo, mi opinion ya no va a ser válida, debido a una estúpida apuesta...

Diana: Así que mentes perversas ¡Preparense!

Azura: ¿Por qué a mi? TT

Diana: No te quejes que bien te gustaría ver a Henry en acción.

Azura: eso depende a la acción a la que te refieras

Diana: Jejeje chica caliente

Azura ¿¿¡¡QUE?

Antes de que estas chicas, vuelvan a romper la cámara, la cámara sale de una forma desconocida del lugar y huye...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola O/O no soy buena en esto pero aquí esta el fic, espero que lo disfruten y algunas aclaraciones a continuación.

"…**."**lo que estén diciendo los personajes

"…_."lo que estén pensando _

N.A son las notas de la autora 

(…) son pequeños diálogos a veces entre la autora y los personajes.

**Capítulo 8: "Informaciones y Batallas"**

Yuri se empezó a sentir extremadamente débil y débil………hasta que no pudo más y se desmayo pero no solo eso si no también todos los que se habían hecho grandes volvieron a el tamaño de "ratas" pero….. Media hora más tarde

Syaoran:" Yuri! Yuri! Contesta!" . Syaoran veía a Yuri con una cara de preocupación

Yuri: "¿que paso?" De repente recordó que estaba usando su magia para agrandar a todos y después se nublo todo.

Sakura:" te desmayaste¿No lo recuerdas?"

Yuri: "estoy bien no se preocupen "dijo en tono frío y orgulloso, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por Syaoran

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Podemos observar una casa estilo colonial grande (N.A: ¬¬ claro por que esa época) con lindas y limpias ventanas adornadas con cortinas hermosas, en las ventanas podemos observar distintos tipos de personas y caracteres (N.A: no pregunten ya verán) por ejemplo del lado derecho podemos observar a dos niños correteándose (N.A: niños¡ correteándose o matándose ustedes decídanlo) y por otra parte del lado izq. Podemos observar a personas reunidas seriamente(N.A: si…como no):

Skinner y Nemo juntos con los demás integrantes de la liga con pool estaban a punto de pasar al salón escucharon uno pasos rápidos, que se acercaban, más y más hasta que pudieron ver unas sombras. Derependente no creían los que estaban viendo, Azura y Henry Jekyll corriendo, el segundo tras la primera que se estaba riendo y al mismo tiempo corriendo tratando de salvar su vida, pero lo más sorprenderte era que Henry correteaba a su hermana

con un bisturí y ambos cubiertos de sangre.

Henry: trata de esconderte pero no lograras nada más que atrasar tu 'castigo' hermanita"

Azura: "gracias hermanito, pero prefiero intentarlo"

En eso Pool se ve obligado a intervenir

Pool: "niños ¿que les he dicho de correr en la casa con bisturí y manchados de sangre?"Después de un suspiro de resignación dijo" no saben ¿que ensucian las alfombras?"

Azura! Fue él ¡

Henry!Fue ella¡

Luego, los hermanos se fijaron que había espejos y que los alter-ego se estaban riendo dijeron

Azura y Henry: "! Fueron ellos¡

Elizabeth y Eduward: "! No es cierto ¡" y se iban a poner a pelear cuando pool interrumpe

Pool: "niños ¿no les da vergüenza comportarse a sí enfrente de las visitas?"

Jekyll's: "lo sentimos señor pool"

Hyde's:"nosotros también señor pool"

Los demás integrantes no lo podían creer, los más 'tranquilos' del grupo peleándose a casi matarse y sus alter-egos 'sin corazón' disculpándose, vaya que si era una tarde muy extraña.

Pool: "¿podríamos pasar al salón?"

Ya reunidos los integrantes de 'la liga extraordinaria' Henry tomó la palabra

Henry: ya que estamos todos, empezaremos a explicar los resultados de la autopsia, e iba a continuar pero le distrajo que Azura empezó a tararear una canción pero no cualquier canción si no… que decía Henry y Mina sentados en un árbol pero afortunadamente solo tarareaba y fue interrumpida por Henry

Henry: "Azura quieres dejar de hacer eso por favor me distraes "

Azura:"no será otra cosa la que te distrae hermanito". Esto lo dijo con vos de niña inocente pero con una sonrisa de travesura a lo cual Henry trato de no pensar en ello.

Henry:" no, así que empieza tu 'hermanita'"

Azura: "bueno, lo que encontramos en el cuerpo fue una moneda, 32 puñaladas y…"

Henry: no tiene órganos

Todos¿Qué? OSO

En ese momento se escucha como si se hubiera caído algo y en efecto el 'algo' era Tom que se había quedado dormido con la explicación (N.A:U lo poco que habían explicado) y se había caído de la silla con los gritos

Tom: "¿que paso?" "¿Dónde, cuando? Ataquen¡"

Todos: oOUUuu

Tom: O/O ejem ejem continuen por favor" dijo un poco avergonzado

Azura que regañaba a Henry por haberla interrumpido y veía a Tom con cara de pocos amigos "Si no tiene nada mas que hoyos, al parecer el que lo hizo, lo hizo sin piedad" Azura tenia una mira entre perdida y de tristeza, en eso escuchan un grito. Era el de una mucama.

Mucama¡! Ratas !

Todos corrieron hacia donde se escucho el grito y vieron a las "ratas" en el piso

Tom: "yo me encargare señorita" guiñándole el ojo, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida en Azura y Yuri

Henry: "puede retirarse"

Los card caprtors suspiraron aliviados, la ayuda llegó

Syaoran: "llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que nos mataran¡"

Sakura: "si por poco y nos matan"

Tomoyo: "Yuri estas bien "

Yuri: "si, no te preocupes , además, no creo que tengan los utensilios para revisarme"

Le salieron unas gotas a tomoyo y a yuri al imaginarse la escena y ambas rieron cosa que capto la atención de todos. Las dos rieron nerviosamente hasta que Erial habló.

Eriol: creo que ya es tarde y deberíamos descansar para mañana madrugar y ver el plan para capturar a ese 'Jack el destripador'.

Henry: "estábamos explicando los resultados de la autopsia"

Azura: "quizá a ustedes si les interese"¬¬ viendo a Tom enojada

"deacuerdo" dijeron los chibi card captor y cada integrante de la liga se llevo a su respectiva 'rata'

**En algún lugar de Hon Kong**

Yue: "Creo que mejor preguntamos por la residencia de los Li, son muy famosos aquí así que… "

Alan:" no tendremos problemas para encontrarlos, bien pensado mosquito"

Yue: "¬¬ a quien le dices mosquito "

Pero ignorando a Yue, Alan empezó a preguntar

**Ya en el salón**

Azura: "para explicar mejor, sería bueno traer el cuerpo"

Henry: "¿Pool podrías traer cuerpo? Por favor"

Pool: "deacuerdo"

Al poco rato que salió pool regreso con el cuerpo, pero el cuerpo estaba un poco 'desarreglado'

Pool: "aquí esta, pero es raro, lo encontré tirado ¿qué habrá ocurrido? "U O/OU

Henry: "no lo se "dijo con una gota y un poco de rubor en las mejillas por lo ocurrido O/O

Azura: "no tengo idea" "_no la tienes por que tienes la verdad ustedes lo hicieron" _le contesto Elizabeth y Azura tenia una sonrisa y una enorme gota

Mina: "¿qué les pasa?" refiriéndose a los hermanos jekyll

Henry: "nada señorita Harker, creo que debemos empezar, acérquense por favor"

Tom: "¿qué asco?"

Azura:"se más profesional"le dijo con cara de cállate _"inbécil" _dio Elizabeth "estoy deacuerdo con tigo, en eso"

Yuri:"dijiste algo"

Azura: "nada"

Tomoyo:" ¿qué es eso? "señalando una huella en el cuerpo

Azura: "un pequeño accidente"con una gota

Tom: "oigan algo le pasa a mi 'rata'"

Syaoran: "Nemo ¿podrías acercarme a ella?" le dijo en vos baja

Nemo lo acerco a Sakura, cosa que no le gusto a Yuri

Sakura: "que asco, no, no lo podemos saltar, es que no me gusta su aspecto"

Yuri: "pues no lo veas y nada más escucha" dijo mientras syaoran trataba de calmar a sakura.

Syaoran: "no seas así Yuri" dijo pero después se arrepintió ya que esta última se entristeció y Azura viendo la escena decidió proseguir.

Azura: "aquí podemos ver las heridas y los huecos en los que se supone estén los órganos"

Henry: "también podemos observar lo último que comió"

Azura: "mira, gelatina ¿quieres?"

Henry: "no me gusta ese sabor, además no esta completa"

Todos (excepto Azura y Henry) no lo podían creer OSO ¡que asco, Pool saco a todos de sus pensamientos al abrir la ventana ya que pensó que tendrían calor y hablo Yuri ya que vio algo que llamo su atención.

Yuri: "disculpen pero eso ¿que es?" señalando un pequeño objeto y haciendo que la mayoría volteara

Henry: "es un… un… "

Azura: "¿dedo, necesitamos analizar si es de la victima o del agresor"

Pool: "no sería mejor que fueran a descansar y cambiarse para la cena, mañana podrían seguir estudiando el caso"

Henry: "creo que tienes razón"

Casi todos habían ido a sus habitaciones, sólo quedaban 2 personas

"disculpe señorita Harker" dijo Henry "si doctor Jekyll" contesto Mina

Henry: "podría analizar la muestra de sangre cuando tenga tiempo"

Mina: "claro y por favor llámame mina" Diciendo esto salió del salón.

**Afuera del salón**

Tom: "no deberías espiar" le dio a Azura ya que la vio pegada a la puerta muy interesada en algo.

Azura: "¬¬X por lo menos pongo atención"

Yuri: "y ¿sakura?" pregunto de repente yuri

Tom:"se fue con la 'rata' de nemo"

Yuri: "Ya veo¿me podías llevar con tomoyo?" dijo dirigiéndose a Azura

Azura:"claro le diré a Henry" e iba a entrar pero salió Mina y su hermano

Azura: "Hermanito ten, yuri quiere hablar con tomoyo"

Henry: "de acuerdo" y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto…

Tom: "para tu información yo pongo atención a lo que **SI **me interesa" Azura se volteo enojada y le respondió…

Azura: "y no te importa que mujeres mueran por un - - - - -(!Censurado¡oO) asesino inútil" dijo muy enojada

Tom: "vaya no pensé que la señorita Jekyll supiera groserías o que las dijera" dijo en tono burlón

Azura: "si ¿y?" "¿algún problema en ello?"

Tom: "uy la niña esta de mal humor"

Azura le iba a pegar pero tom corrió hacia el otro lado y le sujeto la mano pero ella le dio una bofetada y se fue corriendo, tom la siguió y vio que Azura se paró

Azura: "cuidado el piso esta un poco alzado"

Pero no le hizo caso y según él la iba a alcanzar pero se tropezó y calló escaleras abajo.

Azura: "calló redondito" "jajá jajá nos vemos" y susurró _tonto "tienes razón Azura, pero me hubieras dejado salir le hubiera dado una paliza"_

Azura volteando a ver al espejo "no te preocupes ya tubo suficiente por hoy"

De repente sale Skinner y ve a tom tirado en el suelo al pie de las escaleras y le pregunta.

Skinner: "¿Qué te paso? La última ves que te vi en el suelo fue con Azura"

Tom: "¿Qué te importa? No me molestes" O/O dijo enojado y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas al recordar lo sucedido.

**En algún lugar de Hong Kong**

Yue al sentir una magia poderosa salió volando en dirección a ella y se encontró en un callejón sin salida, cuando la alcanzó pudo ver a un hombre extraño con capucha.

Hombre: "¡que hacen aquí, ustedes deberían estar con los demás en Londres, no aquí en Hong Kong, descuiden los llevare con los demás"

Alan: "¿Quién eres tu y que planeas¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?"

Hombre: "no comas ansias Alan"

Yue: "¿Cómo es posible que tengas magia y que nos conozcas?"

Pero el hombre no les hizo caso a ninguno e hizo un conjuro para transportadlos con los demás ya que si no estaban todos juntos arruinarían sus planes y sólo le faltaba hacer una cosa más para poder aparecer en escena.

**En Londres **

Se podía ver a un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio en una casa rustica grande (N.A: pero no tan grande como la mansión de los hermanos Jekyll O-o que necesitan mapa).(hombre: volvemos conmigo?) (N.A:¬¬) Estaba iluminado por unas velas pero se podía observar claramente que el hombre estaba escribiendo algo, una carta tal vez, y al parecer tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

: "ve que te entretienes con tus jueguitos"

:" ¿Qué quieres y quien eres?

:"Soy el que te ayudará a desacerté de los entrometidos de la liga de la justicia"

:"En primera es la liga extraordinaria y en segunda trabajo sólo"

: "No creo te hallas dado cuenta de que no están solos"

: "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

: "¿qué? Aun no te has dado cuenta, típico de los mortales"

: "¿qué? Acaso me estas diciendo que tu no eres mortal, jajajajaja (risa maléfica)"

: "¿qué, quieres probar mi poder?"

: "Como si fuera eso verdad, no existe eso, solo los dones y eso crea monstruos como los de la liga extraordinaria" dijo en tono de fastidio. De repente vio una luz muy fuerte y sintió un dolor en el brazo y cuando se reviso el brazo vio que sangraba, pero no era una herida grave.

: "Entonces que dices ¿ya crees en la magia?"

: "¿Estas seguro de que no eres el diablo?"

: "Seguro, pero si lo fuera no te mataría aun, así que no te preocupes, aún me sirves"

:"Bien,'_supongo_' ¿Qué quieres?"

: "Calma, quiero deshacerme de los que ayudan a 'tus amigos' y te voy a ayudar a vencer…"

: "Matar, prefiero ese termino"

: "De acuerdo matar a los de la liga"

: "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

: "Mm.… haremos una aparición"

: "Hoy y pode…"

: "No dejaremos que hoy descansen, lo haremos mañana por la noche" "tu sigue con tus planes"

: "Pero cual es el plan"

: "Escucha, mañana por la noche asesinaras a tu otra víctima y ellos deben enterarse antes de que llegue la policía, pero ¿Cómo?"

: "no te preocupes por eso"

:"Esta bien"

:"Pero como te localizo"

: "No te preocupes cuando llegue la hora, yo vendré a buscarte y deberás llevarlos dos callejones al oeste, Jack"

Jack: "esta bien, estaré esperando". Pero cuando dijo esto él misterioso hombre ya se había ido. Pero no le hizo mucho caso, ya que el dijo que siguiera con sus planes y así lo haría.Y no tendría mucha confianza en él ya que no lo conocía.

00000000000000000000

**En la mansión** (N.A: por que eso es, aunque digan que es 'casa') (Jekyll's: eso es¡) (n.A: si? Y por que tiene más de 50 habitaciones?) (Jekyll's: no importa, es una mansión chiquita) (N.A: si claro U)

Pool estaba llamando a todos para la cena y ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, así paso la cena hasta que…

Sakura: "Kero no tan rápido te vas a atragantar"

Skinner: "Se comió un plato el solo Oo y es más pequeño que yo" dijo casi no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. A todos las 'ratas' les salió una gota y una risita nerviosa, excepto yuri que estaba distraída cosa que no paso de ser percibida por syaoran y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: "No te preocupes hablare con ella mañana" dijo a syaoran que quedo un poco más tranquilo. Pero la cena paso tranquila y se fueron a dormir para madrugar al día siguiente.

En la habitación de Henry se podía ver una figurita que no dormía, era Tomoyo que había recordado algo…

Tomoyo: "Es cierto yo traje una bolsa"

-------------------------------------------------------**FLASH BACK**---------------------------------------------------

Se podían ver dos figuras en una habitación, la habitación parecía ser de una niña por que tenía peluches y era bastante grande.

Eriol: "Necesito un lápiz" dijo mientras estaba investigando en una enciclopedia.

Tomoyo: "Toma este, yo tengo otro en mi bolsa". Fue a buscarlo cuando y estaba agarrando la bolsa cuando sintió como Eriol la protegía de algo.

------------------------------------------------------**Fin Flash Back**---------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo: "Y luego aparecí cerca del capitán Nemo", "bueno mañana le pediré que me lleve a ese lugar". Y se volvió a recostar para que dar profundamente dormida, aunque aún le perturbaba Yuri que no había podido hablar con ella aún.

Y así paso la noche, tranquila para algunos e inquieta para otros. Cuando llego el otro día estaban un poco más tranquilos y descansados, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, cada quien se sentó en su respectivo lugar y dejaron a sus 'ratas' en la mesa para que comieran juntas. Tomoyo se acerco al capitán Nemo.

Tomoyo: "Disculpe capitán…

Nemo: "Dime Nemo"

Tomoyo: "Gracias, pero de casualidad ¿se acuerda de donde me encontró?"

Nemo: "SI ¿Por qué?"

Tomoyo: "Bien, terminando el desayuno me podría…" pero fue interrumpida por Yuri.

Yuri: "nos podría ¿llevar allá?"Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Tomoyo y dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella a solas.

Nemo: "Claro, no hay problema."

Kero: "que mas han averiguado" hablándoles a los 'mayores'

Mina: "No mucho, ayer como ya era un poco tarde no pude avanzar", "pero hoy are mas pruebas"

Henry: "Nosotros también, verdad Azura ?"

Azura: "eh si"

Skinner: "Te encuentras bien Azura ?"

Azura: "Si, lo que pasa es que ya era tarde cuando me fui a acostar y todavía me quede 'platicando' con Elizabeth, y me quede con sueño"

Henry: "Si quieres yo lo puedo hacer sólo y duerme un poco"

Azura: "No te preocupes hermanito, estoy bien, además no te puedo dejar todo el trabajo"dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro."_Jajaja no me hagas reír lo que tu quieres es molestarlo" _dijo Elizabeth, entonces Azura se volteo al espejo y le saco la lengua, todos se le quedaron viendo oO.

Eriol:"_Y decían que yo era extraño y misterioso"_

Sakura: "_¿A quien le habrá hecho eso? OoU"_

Syaoran: "_¿tengo que tratar de hablar con Yuri"_

Kero: _"quiero más comida pero de seguro no me la van a da, mm ya se iré a la cocina y comere más ahí jajaja"_

Tomoyo: _"Bien podré hablar con Yuri a solas"_

Yuri: "…."

Skinner: "_Valla que es rara"_

Mina: _"quien es mejor ? Henry o… de que estarán hablando ?"_

Henry: _"De seguro esta peleando, otra ves, con Elizabeth"_

Tom: "_que le pasa a esa loca"_

Skinner: "_a quien molestare primero"_

Y así transcurrió el desayuno 'tranquilo' y algo raro, como todos tenían algo (N.A: productivo o no productivo pero algo uuU) (Skinner: "por que lo dices") (N.A: tu por que crees ¬¬ Que vas a hacer tu) (Skinner: "Mm… salir: P) (N.A: ves oOU)

Nemo llevo a Yuri y Tomoyo al donde había encontrado a la última

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo y Yuri: "Gracias"

Nemo: "No hay problema y tengan cuidado"

Tomoyo que Había visto algo a lo lejos corrió hacía el mientras Nemo se retiraba y Yuri la seguía, y oh sorpresa era su bolsa, su memoria no le había fallado.

Tomoyo: "Bien ahora hablemos ¿estas bien?"

Yuri: "si, solo que, desde que mi primito esta con Sakura ya no me hace caso"

Tomoyo: "Si te hace caso"

Yuri: "No, no es cierto, no me tomó en cuenta en su boda"

Tomoyo: "Yo no te puedo decir en que podrías participar ahí pero deberías hablar con él acerca de cómo te sientes"

Yuri: "serviría de algo"

Tomoyo: "Si, claro y piennsalo por que prefieres que Syaoran se case con Sakura o con una desconocida por que tengo entendido que syaoran tendrá que estar casado antes del cumpleaños no. 31"

Yuri: "bueno si, pero… "

Tomoyo: "Nada, deberías deshacerte del problema, ya que sakura no es una mala persona y es perfecta para Syaoran ¿no crees Yuri¿Yuri?"

Pero Yuri ya no la escuchaba, estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Yuri: "_si eso es"_, "Tomoyo eres una genio, eso haré me desharé de mi problema y eso es Sakura jajajaja gracias"

Tomoyo: "No me entendiste mal, sakura no es tu problema Yuri", pero yuri ya no la escuchaba había utilizado vuelo para ir con su 'cuñada' y empezar su pequeño plan, mientras Tomoyo no podía hacer nada más que tratar de hablar con Li al respecto y alegrarse por haber encontrado su bolsa y resignarse por haber perdido su cámara de video nueva, pero que iba a ser, por lo menos tenía su cámara de fotos. Así paso el día tranquilo y llegó la noche.

**En otro lugar de Londres**

Podemos observa en una casa (N.A: esta si es casa) grande pero no mucho y sencilla, un hombre, el cual esta muy concentrado en sus 'cosas'.

: "Ya estas listo?"

Jack: "si, de hecho en este instante iba a visitar a mis 'amigos' e informarles de los planes de 'el destripador'"

: "Bien hazlo, te estaré esperando donde quedamos, trata de hacerlo bien"

Jack: "¬¬ que quisiste decir?"

: "nada en especial"

Jack: y que? no me piensas decir mínimo como te llamas?"

: "por ahora no"

Jack: "por que?"

: "por que si te atrapan dirás mi nombre y apurate no tenemos toda la noche"

**En la mansión **

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y rápido Pool se dirigió a abrirla

: "Buenas noches, podría reunir a todos?"

Pool: disculpe pero para que?"

: "tengo noticias acerca de su caso"

Pool: "claro pase, departe de quien?"

Sniket: "de Walter Sniket"

Pool: "claro señor Sniket, acompáñeme" .Pool lo llevo al gran comedor y se apresuro a llamar a todos, cuando todos ya estaban reunidos incluyendo a las 'ratas' (N.A: Tomoyo se había encontrado a mina y se fue con ella, Yuri estaba descansado ahí así que nada más se escondió y los demás estaban con los 'mayores' :P)

Sniket: "Ya que estamos todos reunidos, empecemos, ya sabemos donde atacara Jack y la hora"

Skinner: "y como sabe eso?", todos observaron interesados

Sniket: "por una carta que mando a la policía"

Mina: "pues al parecer se quiere burlar de nosotros", todos asintieron.

Sniket: "será en la calle que esta cerca del palacio, a las 8 en punto"

Tom: "iremos de inmediato"

Nemo: "Mandare traer el carro enseguida"

Mina:" Gracias Walter" dijo con una vos soñadora, cosa que no le gusto a Henry Jekyll

En eso sintieron como un temblor y salieron de la casa, dispuestos a pelear (N.A: los chibi card captors estaban en los hombros de los integrantes), pero no había nada.

Sniket: "Será mejor que me valla y le deje esto en sus manos", y se fue muy tranquilo, eso tampoco fue tomado a la ligera por los hermanos Jekyll y Hyde, mientras tanto llegaba el carro, todos subieron al carro lujoso y un poco pequeño, para tantas personas, y se fueron de inmediato al lugar señalado, en el camino la niebla dificultaba un poco la visibilidad y vieron un luz que paso muuy rápido, casi todos la esquivaron, excepto Azura y Mina que estaban a punto de caer del carro pero por suerte tienen buenos reflejos y estaban agarradas de una orilla, los más cercanos (Henry y Skinner) trataron de ayudarlas y dogo trataron por que lo que fuese volvió a atacar y esta ves Azura no pudo más y callo pero grito que no se preocuparan por ella y que siguieran adelante, su hermano (Henry) no podía ir a ayudarla por que estaba ayudando a Mina (N.A: ja prefiere a Mina que a su hermana) (Azura: si pobre de mi TT snif snif) (Henry: no es cierto O/O) (N.A, Azura: claro que si) (Mina: y que tiene  O/O) (N.A: mejor continuemos ¬¬), pero Skinner no iba a saltar solo por ayudarla.

Henry: "ayuda a Azura¡"

Skinner: "¬¬ por que tengo que hacerlo yo, tu eres su hermano"

Henry: "yo estoy ayudando a la señorita Mina"

Tom: "toma yo la ayudare" dijo que ya se había artado de su conversación y le había dado a Sakura para que la cuidara Kero ya que Skinner no le importo.

En eso escuchan algo.

: "jaja mejor preocúpense por ustedes" y diciendo esto lanzo un especie de rayo al carro el cual…

Continuara….

Hola (otra ves O/O) que tal, bueno yo no soy Yuri, soy su amiga y me pidió continuar este fic pero yo NUNCA he escrito un fic en mi vida, espero que les guste  CUALQUIER RECLAMO, SUGERENCIA, que les gusto (aunque dudo ) a hay alguien leyendo este por fis revews, aunque sean anónimos no importa¡


End file.
